Learning The Hard Way
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Bella's last chance at graduating is a tutor over spring break. But how can you teach someone who just doesnt care. You've got to be nasty to be nice. OOC Dark Edward, Self harm/lemon's ON HIATUS ATM. All human. DISCALAIMER! I dont own Twilight
1. Just Another Day

I've never feel more alone then when I'm surrounded by people. All swarming around me. Oblivious to any kind of pain other then their own.

I used to wish once, that I'd could be anyone else in the world. I used to sit up all night crying, just wishing endlessly to wake up as if in some Disney princess world.

That was a long time ago. I've grown up since. I no longer sit, crying because I'm not perfect. Because I have more, well several important things to worry about now.

Because now, I have him, something I've never had or experienced. Just when I least expected it.

The sky for once actually mirrored my feelings. It was dark and rainy. Just another day I thought, trying to keep calm as I walked through the rain. I had no one to blame but my self, my mothers voice rang through my ears. If I spent more time studying and going to school then I wouldn't have to have a tutor during spring break.

Typical. I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one who had skipped a day or two here, but I was the only one who's break was being attacked by a tutor. My shoulder bag made its way off my shoulders and fell into a puddle.

"DAMN YOU" I screamed at the intimate object. Just one of my problems, screaming at things that don't work just annoy me. My dad calls it, what was it..Oh yes, having "anger management problems" shows what they know, two workaholics who only know about me if its written on some piece of paper addressed to them.

I picked up the once grey satchel and hung it over my shoulder. Not far now, great I smiled sarcastically, replying to my possibly insane self.

It was about15 minutes I arrived at the door of some house. It resembled a mansion more or less. Grey stone covered the outside, and a brown oak door with a brass door handle placed just above the middle.

How the heck could a tutor afford this, I thought.

I walked silently over to the door, as cautious as I could. Gathering my hand from its place in my pocket, I scrunched it into a fist and knocked. I could hear it from the other side, echoing through the house.

As I was about to knock again the door opened, revealing a well dressed man, his hair was coppery bronze, and his eyes my favourite shade of green, emerald. There was no way he was my tutor I thought with sense.

His pale face, raised an eyebrow. Possibly because I was just staring at him.

"You are?" questioned his unnatural, melodic voice.

"I'm Bella, here for tutoring" I replied trying to attempt a reasonably intelligent voice as my eyes scooped around him, taking in the richly furnished palace of a sort.

He seemed bored of me already, I wished this man was some owner or butler. Anything to save me of a week of a seemingly annoying rich man.

"well your late, come one in, we'll get started in the library"

Great, I muttered in my head as he walked into his house, turning around as I accidentally let out a groan.

"something wrong" he asked, obviously not that bothered.

"nope" I replied, popping the p.

As he walked forward, I assumed to the library. I shut the door and followed. This place was magical. The walls where adorned with huge family crescents. Everywhere I turned there was antiques. Not a great place for someone like me I agreed. Clumsy does not go with valuables.

He pushed a door in some hallway and told me to wait. The door fell closed behind him. Taking out my phone I began to text my best friend, Jai.

_God, he's a twenty something rich sod._

_Help me! X_

After the phone beeped showing it sent, I pushed it deep back into my pocket.

"Come in" his voice echoed through the crack of the door.

Pushing it open I walked into the room. Books where plastered everywhere in tall wooden cases, there was a desk in the middle with other tables and seats, presumably for people to read.

"take a seat please, we don't have all night" he muttered annoyed.

"sorry" I whispered taking a seat that was pushed up in front of the desk he was seated at. Sitting down I let my bag drop to the floor and felt my feet scream thank you at me.

"well Jasmine, I'm your tutor as you know, due to these sessions we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so why don't you tell me a little bit about your self" he asked.

Great I thought, he's nosy too.

"well, there's nothing much to know apart from my name"

His eyes piped up from the desk and studied me.

"I disagree, I see your social issues are one of the reasons to your being here"

My eyebrows knitted together in unison as he made an assumption of me within minutes.

"I have no social issues thanks, please don't presume to know me, because simply, you don't"

I turned my view to the huge window to the right of us. It was already dark and the wind blew the trees that surrounded the window.

"well I wouldn't have to presume if you just told me now, would I" His eye lifted up as he smiled lop sided.

"suppose so" I breathed out.

"My names Jasmine Goodman, 17, I prefer to read rather then speak, and I rather dislike rich idiots who think they know everything" I spat at him.

I hated this type of people. Thinking they needed to know everything about me. He was my tutor, not my fucking councillor.

"Well well, My names Edward, but you'll obviously call me Sir or Mr. Cullen, I'm 22, heir to my fathers company, also I cant stand stubborn little girls who like to whinge a lot"

I rolled my eyes at him. It had been half an hour and I'd already had enough of this.

"When can I leave" I questioned him, purposely leaving my gaze on him, trying to stare him down, this worked on many of my previous teachers.

When I say, he grumbled as he slouched into his chair, still maintaining the eye lock.

His look was somewhat different from the rest of the teachers I used It on. Like a reverse effect. It made me feel uncomfortable. Looking down I pulled my now dry bag to my lap, and pulled out the books I stuffed in earlier.

Open my withered copy of Shakespeare's Othello. I began to read to from the last point I read. Three lines later the book was snatched from my hands.

"HEY" I shouted at the thief.

"You'll get it back at the end" he said coolly, placing my book on the edge of the desk closest to him. My view skipped from Othello to him.

"fine" I muttered, obviously angry.

"Today we've attempted getting to know each other and now it work. I see you like to read"

I looked up and realised it was a question. The richer people get I swear they get more stupid.

"whatever gave you that idea" I replied, acting shocked. Sarcasm, was my best friend. I simply loved it.

Ignoring my comment he returned to talking.

"We'll be studying the works of the Bronte sisters for a few weeks then the rest will be what I decide"

I gave him a fake smile of which he must of misunderstood as he smiled back at me.

He stood up and walked across the room studying a shelf. My eyes wandered just like they always do, but where they landed immediately made me blush. I was checking out Mr Arrogant. But it was weird. His chest was toned under his tight shirt, his jacket giving me glimpses as he pulled a book out from a high shelf. Just high enough for him to stretch to it.

He returned to his seat in a flash, with a smile stretched across his face. A random thought popped into my mind, wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips. To press my body to his.

Shoot me please, I screamed at my self. These thoughts weren't right or normal.

A book fell in front of me. I want you to take this home tonight. Read it all and give me a review for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow" I shouted. "I have a life you know, things to do people to see"

"Looks like you don't anymore, I want you to be here on the dot at five O'clock, and well finish at 8 for the rest of the lessons. I'm letting you off at half six today, so you can use this spare time to read and right" His smile suddenly looked less than an angel and more like the devil right now.

"Fine, goodbye"

"Goodbye who, Bella?" He looked at me with strict eyes.

"goodbye sir" I chimed as I placed my books back in my bag and nearly ran out the door.

As I began my walk home, I couldn't be more sure that I'd walked into some kind of dream. Good or bad, I couldn't yet tell. But there was one thing I was sure of. This was different.

The weather calmed down as I reached the street I lived in, typical I thought.

Fumbling through my pockets I pulled out my keys. Shoving them into the lock I yawned. The house was quiet as I slipped through the door, shutting it behind me and automatically locking it.

I pulled my hand through my hair as I undone my jacket and hung it up along with my bag.

I slipped of my shoes and took the book out Edward had gave me.

I ran up the stairs and landed on my double bed's cushions with a thud. Slipping out a sigh of relief.

My bodies aches and pains began to soothe as I stretched outwards. Closing my eyes, an image I wouldn't of thought of naturally appeared before me. He was there watching me, calling me. Wanting me.

I woke up shaking my head trying to rid myself of the stupid teacher infatuation my mind was riddled with. I'd never been the kind of girl to fall for the obvious. The hot footballer, attractive yet older teacher or the father of the year types.

My "type" consisted of one ex. So, I really doubt I have a type. He was a year or two older and he had a bike. We didn't go too far before he realised he was gay. If that's not enough to make a girl think then what is. I just didn't get Tyler.

We where always together. He was always trying to get in my pants, but at least he's happy now I suppose. I see him here and then, going around on his new scooter with his boyfriend Scott.

The light flickered In my room as I peeled my clothes off in my bathroom. Looking in the mirror I checked my appearance. My dark brown hair fell down the sides of my face in waves. My hazel eyes looked bigger then normal, most likely the light change I thought.

Pulling the shower cord I took the rest of my underwear of and stepped under the warm steam of water pouring out of the shower. The water fell over me as I relax, letting my muscles soak in the heat. Grabbing the scented shower gel I covered my body in it.

I breathed in deep allowing my lungs to smell the fruits of the forest. Washing of the bubbles I let them drain around my feet as I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo.

Stepping out of the shower, I pulled the cord and wrapped myself in my old Barbie towel I'd had since I was 9. My hair flicked back dripping onto the towel as I sat on the end of my bed. Pulling my phone from of the top of the book upon my table I checked my messages.

3 unread messages.

The first one was from Jai

_Ha well, I bet you wish_

_You listened to me now. _

_Is he hot? X_

The second was from my ever absent mother.

_We'll be back at the weekend. _

_Your fathers boss is making _

_Him work harder._

_Much love mum x_

I felt guilty sometimes for hating them. From the outside world they appeared to be great parents. But being left alone for time upon time takes its toll on relationships. Even mother daughter ones.

The third one confused me. I had no idea who the sender was. Just an unknown number above the message.

_Don't trust me. Trust no one. _

_I shrugged the last text of as something I'd probably signed up to with my mobile number on the internet. I was always surfing web sites with paranormal sub text. _


	2. My Very Worst Day

The sun broke through the thin curtains that where supposed to block it out. I stretched, clicking my shoulders and taking a deep breath, followed by the longest yawn I'd ever took. I peeked out from beneath my eye lids and took a view of the time.

Eurgh I moaned. The brown, alien looking specimen of an alarm clock read half seven. Why do you hurt me so, I groaned out loud although I was only speaking to myself, my brain to be exact. I'd never been an early riser and never once wished to be.

Grabbing the corner of my quilt closest to me I flipped it over me. I laid still in the bed for 15 minutes trying to find the will to move my body, sure enough it began to send a shiver down my spine and I reasoned with myself that turning the heating seemed like a justified reason to move.

Not wanting to rush myself I pulled one leg of the bed followed by another, and jumped up. Trying to imitate some type of happy kid in a 90's movie, of course failing miserably in the process.

Walking out my bedroom, slipping into my froggy slippers on the way down the stairs, I gave myself a mental not. As I caught a whiff of my armpits. Great, its starting all over again I sighed.

Reaching the kitchen wall I switched up the thermostat and sat on the bar stool. Waiting to be warmed up.

Placing my head in my arms I rubbed my eyes, making sure they where sleepless. Balancing my head on one arm I let the other rest on the cold marble counter. My arms where bare due to sleeping In nothing but my small shorts and vest.

I could never do this with my parents around. I thought, wincing at how it was true. I gazed at my wrist, and marks I had put there the last few weeks that had past. I was proud though, so far I had fought the urge to feel the pain. To feel the blood drip, and oozed down my arm, sending me into some original high.

I stood up, shaking my head as if to knock the thought out of my mind. It was way to early to think like that yet. It wasn't safe, but there again, being vulnerable is basically my second name. Walking over to the coffee pot I switched it to heat up, pulling a cup off the draining I put one sugar in and waited.

Pouring the dark brown sludge into the glass. I grabbed the mug and walked to my bathroom. As I arrived safely, shock set in.. It should be put in some book, more times then less I'd spill it over me, or the carpet. Calling me accident prone, was a nice thing, something a whole lot weaker then the truth.

I was more like a danger magnet. Put me in a circular room and someway I'd manage to hit my head of a corner.

Letting down the cup on the space next to my sink it clicked. I turned the cold tap on as I fumbled through the mess of a bathroom for my toothbrush and extra sensitive tooth paste. As my clumsy hands found after knocking of some dirty clothes onto the pile of laundry I ran it under the tap and began furiously brushing at my teeth, as I pulled the cord allowing for the water to get hot.

As I spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the running water a thought entered my seemingly dieing brain. Encouraging me to shout a load of profanities in the air along with spots of toothpaste, dirtying the steamy mirror.

"crap" I hadn't even touched the book Mr Cullen gave me, let alone review it. Oh well, maybe this could be a chance to show him I thought. This could be a good time to let him see how I didn't need him, in any way at all.

He seemed so mysterious, yet he scared me somehow. He just brushed off everything I said as if he hunger to know more was overwhelming.

After I showered quick, ridding myself of the sweat that the night sometimes brings along with other things.

I sat down at my desk with a piece of paper. Grabbing the book of the night stand.

**Pride and Prejudice: Bella's Review**

While sitting in bed, I pondered. To read or not to read. In the end, I settled with sleep. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose. Having saw the movie once I suppose I can say the movie is, old. Too nice for my taste. Love is nothing like that nor are men.

They are all retards who want one things. Even the ones hiding in the closet. So, I give my advice to you to Mr. Cullen. Do not sleep with men, they will steal your virtue, and what is around the corner is not wedding bells. But screaming brats.

Your's Isabella Swan

I felt a tinge of guilt. Knowing that Pride and Prejudice was actually one of my favourite books. But I couldn't let them know me. The worst thing in the world. Is having someone constantly with you, always saying they understand. But, they don't. They never and never will. There just reassuring you.

Because they think it's a minor spat in your life. When it isn't, it is not at all.

Placing down I grabbed the piece of paper and placed it in my old black tote bag. Such an old Christmas present. I reminisced pulling it to face, and breathing in the old spice smell. Ah, the scent reminded me of family.

Well, my old family. Pulling the bags handles over my arm. I glanced over at the clock. 10:32.

Jeez time flies when your doing nothing.

Hopping down the stairs I grabbed the keys from the table and skipped out of the house. I've got until five to do what I want. Opening the garage I stood in and looked at my old rusty red truck. Shall I or not. Deciding for it I open the door and started the ignition, reversing it down my parents drive.

It took me 15 minutes to do a journey of which would usually take five in a working car. Turning the engine off I walked up the rest of the way. The smell of dirt and fresh air hit my lungs, I took it in as it was my last breath.

I don't think I could ever love something as much as I love you. I whispered once I arrived at my destination. It was a large clearing in the middle of the dense forest. The grass was wild, dotted with purpley blue flowers all over.

The scent whisked me away to my paradise. A place where no one but me and nature existed. Somewhere I didn't have to pretend I was someone else. I didn't have to even speak, and to me. This was heaven.

To people I didn't know I could pretend I was someone else, that I was Jasmine, feisty. Someone that it was near impossible to hurt. My alter ego was something I couldn't let go of at the time being, because losing her, would mean losing myself too.

Maybe I'm crazy, but that's okay.

I let my bag fall to the floor and sat down. The flowers where now in full bloom, I noticed fingering the buds as I picked it from the ground raising it to my nose.

Laying down, I stared at the bright sky, guessing it was sometime near noon by now, as the sun was raised high In the sky. My eyes flittered around as they danced around above me, as they closed gently, I rested on the soft grass.

The birds gently tweeted around me as I woke, the sky was getting darker while a yawn escaped my lips. I looked around at the shadows that where now creeping up on the meadow. Time to go I thought, reminding myself of where I parked my old truck.

Grabbing my bag in my fist I began my descent through the forest towards humanity.

The birds echoed through the trees, as my legs picked up pace, turning from a walk to a run.

As soon as I found my car I jolted the engine to life, having to wait while it took its time. Slamming my fist into the broken stereo it came to life and the green lit screen showed to time.

"4.40"

"oh fun" I groaned with sarcasm.

Turning the steering wheel while I hit the road attempting to memorise the route to the manor like house.

After several wrong turns and misguided routes from my century old GPS system I received from my dad on the day I learnt to drive I finally arrived, five minutes late.

Oh well I smiled. Hoping I'd annoyed him. It dawned on me whether this did or not my book "review certainly would.

I hope of the my red piece of junk and slammed the iron red door shut with a rusty creak. The cold night air froze the inside of my lungs as I pulled my bag further under my arm and walked over to his front door.

Standing on his door step, I knocked quietly, feeling a form of silent regret about the book. I didn't even need to bring it, it was one of my favourite books. I spent all of last summer reading everything the Bronte sisters wrote, real name and pen names.

But that's what I adored about them, a male dominated society didn't stop them, they carried on doing what they loved anyway, well changing their names but non the less. They did it.

The door cracked open as a small gust of wind blew it further. Poking my head round the door, I looked around.

"hello?" my small voice echoed within the wooden halls.

No reply, I walked In, turning around to shut the door.

"your late" I turned around to see Mr. Cullen leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Erm..yeah its my truck you see it's old and I kind of lost track of time earlier" My eyes danced around as I spoke, my heart was beating faster as his eyes remained permantly glued to mine.

"sorry I guess"

His face looked stern, angry and disappointed. As if it could all be moulded into one emotion then plastered on such a beautiful face. Yeah, beautiful.

My face flushed pink as I realised what I admitted to myself. Damn you I thought.

"you guess?" his voice made me jump. It had an edge to it.

He turned around walking just loud enough for me to hear, told me to follow.

Taking the same seats we had yesterday we sat down.

"So I hope for your sake your homework's to a good standard"

Alarm bells rang through my mind screaming shit at me. Fuck my life, I whispered, diving my hand into my bag to reach the scrumpled piece of paper out.

A small smile uncontrollably stretched itself out on my face. I straightened the paper out while simutainsly hoping he'd laugh it off.

His eyes scanned the picture as his pupils enlarged.

Ohhh great. I could just see my headstone reading .

Here lies Isabella Swan.

"Known for her stupidity"

His eyes turned as his pupils enlarged. He scrunched the paper in one hand. Squeezing it tighter until his fist wouldn't close no more.

"well Bella. I tried being patient" his voice sounded alarms within me, I couldn't comprehend why. But something inside of me was telling me to run. My legs turned weak as the colour in my cheeks drained its self from my face.

"Your nothing but a compulsive liar, lazy and annoying" His head turned upwards. His face now held a more violent tone to it. Standing up, with a few quick strides he was behind me. Walking backwoods an forwoods. I motioned to stand up, getting half way as rough hand pushed down on my shoulder. Commanding me to sit.

"You see Bella" he started, his voice changed from before, sounding more like someone I should be afraid of, petrified even. "I've never, in all my tutoring years, had someone so defiant to actually do anything. Maybe your just stupid, or maybe you just need time"

The chair screeched on the floor as he gripped the back turning me to face him.

By now my heart was beating faster then I'd ever felt it before, making me feel weak, in turn making me an even more visible shade of white, as my lips had long before me dropped from a smile, hanging lose on my face.

"So, because I'm a nice guy, I'm going to help you" his face turned into a lopsided sided smile as he popped the p when he said help. If this was a joke, it was defiantly on me, but something was telling me it was far from a joke.

His pale hand rose to my face going down from my cheekbones and tracing my lips.

Crack

My eyes stared in disbelief as my cheek tingled in pain. Did he, I questioned my memory. Yes, my hand affirmed what I just couldn't believe.

He stood before me, smiling gravely at me. As if we where having a civilised conversation.

By now my lips pursed themselves into a shocked expression.

Anger overtook my fright within seconds.

"your going to jail arsehole" I stood up and attempted to run out the door and get away from this hellhole.

Thwack

Within seconds I was laying beneath him, pressed to the floor beneath his ripped body. I couldn't believe I actually dreamed of this, I thought starting to hate my own mind.

He lifted his palm to my right cheek, seeming as if he was stroking It, all the while remaining eye contact.

Great I was the prisoner of a bi-polar maniac.

His hand flashed from my cheek to my hair, pulling It hard his eyes looked me up and down, as he bit he bottom lip.

His plump lips curved into a smile as he leaned closer to me.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to make you wish, every moment of your life, that you never met me"

Scrunching his fist tighter in my hair he pulled me up and pushed me against his rough lips. After he finished his devilish smirk still remained. Standing up he looked down at me, as if disgusted. Even though I was fully clothed I immediately felt naked.

Looking up I saw his hand come down to me swiftly grabbing my head. Instead of helping me up he dragged me, seconds later I found my destination.

Another of my fears where met. Pushing me in the dark closet? Room? The door slammed behind me as a single tear crept down my face.

Wake up I whispered to myself. Hoping it was a dream, my lips frowned as I winced, the taste of iron filled my mouth.

This affirmed my fear. This was no dream, no nightmare. This was real, and I was undeniably, helpless.


	3. Just My Luck

The cold creped in all around, chilling me to the spot, along with many other emotions. It was small and cramped in hair. There where no windows but somehow, a draft circled through, most likely from the bottom of the door.

I turned my head to see that the light that had once been on, was off. Creating no light beneath the door. Right Bella this is your chance, try to get out of psycho Ville. My hands frantically searched for a door handle as my breathing hitched, my chest falling up and down way faster then normal.

"Nooo" the quiet words slipped out my mouth, as if lubricated. "Oh god, oh please, please" I wished hopelessly. But it was useless, entirely useless.

There was no handle on this side of the door. Even the other end of the door handle was filled in, as I felt around.

My head fell back against the wall as I took a deep breath. My eyes tried to imagine whatever was coming next but I couldn't't. Something was telling me it was that simple.

Well, I don't care if he thinks he's Santa Clause or Jesus I'll show him what happens when you mess with me. My stomach grumbled. All I had before I came was a cup of coffee. A cup of coffee, of which I didn't't like it much, just drank it for the caffeine boost.

Just. My. Luck.

I thought about my mother. Wondering if I'd escape home by the time my parents would be back from the major case in some other state or wherever. If I'd get back, or not. Something inside me just didn't care. Something inside of me hoped for them to find me dead.

Whatever way he decided to kill me. Wherever. But a separate part of me, screamed for me to put these feelings behind a mental wall behind me, to figure a way to get out. Then I could do whatever I wanted.

Hanging over the truth of not knowing, having no control.

And that for a person like me was hell. Everything I did was because I choose too. That's it. I'm not going to sit and wait for him like a puppy dog.

No one tells me what to do.

Hauling my soft and aching body up to full height I looked around, yeah, it was a closet of some sort. Fabric hung down falling just behind my back. I breathed out when I noticed it was only just big enough not to start some panic attack

Gathering myself I readied my mind and body to attempt to push against the door. I tensed my body and bashed my side into it.

Cursing loudly I hopped up and down madly to get my mind of the fact that my side felt more pain then I'd ever inflicted upon myself. My eyes narrowed at the door as I whispered to it " fuck. You. "

My anger set me up for several more attempts at knocking the door down. All failing. Rationally it was pointless said my inner self, my small body trying to rip the door from its hinges was enough to even make me think I was crazy.

Sitting back in defeat I huffed. My arms where lumped beside me so more moving was out of the question for now. My eyes wondered, hoping I could find something that wasn't there. Maybe a window, another door, a portal to another world?

Well now that really was clutching at straws I just didn't have. I turned my head to feel the cold wall press against my cheek. Pain ripped through my shoulder as it began bruising beneath my skin, a red blurry mark of a hand was printed upon my shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes perked up to a noise behind the door. After hearing the clinking of metal it revealed my tutor/kidnapper. He stood there with not an inch of guilt or pity for me. Just looking me up and down.

"Move" he ordered. Taking his gaze of me for a few seconds returning to my eyes silently.

Even though he told me to move, I just couldn't understand what to do, run? Hide? Comply with this complete psychos wishes.

"I told you to fucking move" he barked at me moving closer as his shoes sank into my ankle.

A grunt slipped out my mouth as I mumbled a few curse words trying to console myself.

"fine" I whinged back at him. Holding onto the wall with one hand, and the floor with the other, I pushed my bruising body up, towards him.

We where now stood two steps from each other. My eyesight bore into his shoulders as he just stood motionless, his face giving nothing away.

With a swift movement his hand raised past my face and back again, suddenly bathing me in a cold breath of air. My eyes darted down, cautious. My breathing picked up as it dawned on me what he just done. A chain like collar laid on my neck, barely allowing room for me to breath.

Stumbling forward I nearly choked as my wet eyes where alerted to yet another foreign subject. A leash. A fucking leash was attacked to my neck.

I tried in vain yanking it back, only to have it pulled forward and me ending up on the floor.

"why, do you have to be so stubborn" He questioned me, his voice sounding less like the true monster he was.

Pulling me out from the room via the leash I ended up sprawled on the floor of a room that had light bursting through the windows. My eyes fluttered in an attempt to get used to it.

How long had I been in that room, hours, days?

Time was slipping through my hands since I'd came here, which must not of been that long, I tried to comfort myself.

The sound of his expensive looking shoes squeaked on the wooden floor. My eye caught him, he no longer held the leather leash thing in his hand.

My eyes darted to the door. It was shut. A debate begun in my head whether I should try it, escape. Common sense and logic appeared in this virtual fight stating what would happen if it was looked. Did I really want to risk the wrath of his anger when there'd be no chance of cover, or help?

His face turned my way as my stomach suddenly growled with hunger.

His eyes looked me up and down as he bent to grab the leash, tying it to the wooden desk, then walking out the room without saying a single word. Just letting his eyes do the talking.

Before my mind had time to adjust to even thinking about escaping he returned, entering swiftly though the door with a plate slamming it before me.

"Eat" he ordered me. His eyes held a menacing look. As if he was waiting for something.

Obviously not his strong point I thought, as I my hand grabbed the sandwich biting into it eagerly.

It tasted different to anything I'd had before, but I wasn't going to moan about it when It could easily be my last meal.

After eating the last half the plate disappeared from before me. Damn, I was going to try to smash the plate on his head, and while his was unconscious I'd run to the police. Knowing that he knew where I lived, and going there, alone, would not be the very best strategy.

His eyes bore into my skull as he stared, deep into my soul making my very being shiver.

"We've got a lot to do today" his eyes looked full of disgust as he yanked the leash, ushering me closer to the desk. I finally got a glimpse of the room.

It was finely decorated with dark blue walls, an old looking desk covered with papers, some yellow but mostly white. A couple of feet behind me next to another door stood a bed, dominating the room, sending fear pulsing through my body just like blood.

"Well, well, well" His eyes narrowed in on mine as he brought his hands together, holding them on the table.

"It seems your not really who you say are" he looked at me. His voice seemed full of knowledge.

Pulling out a sheet.

His voice cold "Sit" he brought his hand up to point to the chair without once moving his eyes that where looking at the piece of paper.

Bringing myself up I shakily sat in the seat, flinching every time he moved, all the while hoping he wouldn't notice.

Pushing the sheet aside his stared at me.

"Don't worry Bella" My heart hiccupped as he used my nickname. It suddenly dawned on me that this was actually real, no dream, no act. Just 100% reality.

"I'll take care of you" he finished, in turn creating a deep pit of fear within me.

My eyes darted across the room as I felt his harsh gaze linger on me, longer then usual.

"Stand" he barked at me, with hand ushering me to turn around.

As I was standing looking at him again he sat up. Brining his hands into the same position as earlier.

The devilish smile appeared, one that I hated myself for even likening. When I got out of here I made a mental note to not go anywhere near psychos, and to trust no one but myself.

As if that'd be hard. My brain sarcastically replied to me.

"Where going to play a game" His eyes caught the fear that suddenly appeared all over my face, making a hole new type of smile appear on his ever frightening lips.

"20 questions or something like that, I'll ask you and you answer, simple enough don't you think"

I couldn't decipher whether it was a question or not. Nodding my head I thought, better to be safe then sorry.

"But, if you lie, believe me, tonight is not going to be a good night, so sit"

"oh..okay" I muttered back. Why could I not just be kidnapped by a sweat millionaire, harmless one too. Screw life I thought.

"Number one. How old are you Bella"

Hmm, simple enough, hopefully this subject is what he's interested in, please I wished subconsciously.

"17 and a half" my dry throat began crackling half way through the half.

"How many tutors have you been with" His voice sound truly interested.

"5" okay, okay. I just really didn't like some of them, I mean they're not my parents.

He chuckled "how many people have you slept with"

My eyes flew down to the floor as I tried to keep the bile from flying out my throat. That word always did it to me. Even if I ever did partake in it, it would never be just "sex" it would be love.

"No one" I coughed out. As soon as the two words fell out my mouth I wanted to take them back. What would I do if he was a sex pest. I suppose I could try to fend him off. But by his size, and strength. I'd be dead in minutes.

Leaning over he looked at me, ushering me with his fingers to bring my head closer to his. My body stood still as his face grew impatient.

"Do you want to risk a broken bone Bella" He questioned me with a ferocious tone to his voice. Adding I thought not, when I complied with him.

He lightly cupped my face, and just stared. "your so innocent" He smiled. Pushing me back with double the force.

Your turn, he breathed out heavily. Taking a sip out of a glass filled with burgundy liquid that I never saw before.

"err" with the glass raised to his lips he spoke. "just ask me anything" "Within reason" he quickly added.

"Why'd you do this" I wasted no time in thinking about my question, I knew myself too well, I'd decide against it if I left it too long.

"You obviously need to be taught a lesson, and I'm the only one hear good enough to teach it, you wont believe me if I told you I'm not the only who was going to do it"

My face must have been a shock. I couldn't be too surprised, there was a lot, and I mean a lot of teachers I had in my life that just couldn't stand me because of my behaviour. But I just didn't care. Well, until now.

"What…What do you want with me" my heart skipped a beat, I wanted to now the answer. I wanted him to say he was just joking and send me on my way. But a part of me didn't want him to answer, because somewhere deep within me I knew it already. But hearing it would turn it from a thought to a fact.

"Respect, I want you to do what I say, no matter what it is, tidy up for me and keep me happy. Or I'll punish you, and trust me, it wont be pretty"

Whispering the last part, he leaned over to me.

"Wait here" he snapped at me. Disappearing into the door near the bed, most likely his bed and returned with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

Throwing them at me he ordered me to change.

"But I'm already clothed" My hands fingered the clothing, checking what it was. It resembled an old fashioned maids dress. As if I murmured.

Grabbing the top of my collar he pulled me up to eyesight

"I didn't fucking ask you now change before I do It, I'd love to see what you look like beneath, I might just decide you don't need to wear clothes.

His hand let go of me and I fell to the floor. Giving in I walked over to the bathroom to change. Shutting the door behind me I sat on the toilet seat. Maybe If I did what he said, maybe I'd get out of here faster, I thought. I quickly changed before he got mad and walked back into the room.

I was face to face with Edward Cullen, grabbing the clothes out of my hand he roughly pulled my hand to his lips, pecking them and dropped it all in one swift movement.

"Better. Now tidy this room, when I come back I want to be able to see my face in the wooden floor" Walking out the door I heard him from the other side locking it.

Turning my head I looked for something to use, and sure enough, beside the desk was a mop bucket and basket of several cleaning pockets.

I walked over to it and began rummaging through the box. After several minutes passed and I was sure he wasn't listening in I ran over to the window.

My hands ran over the lock, looking for a way to open it. It wouldn't budge and my heart sank again. After another try, I went to the third window, barely attempting to open it.

Creak.

It opened bringing in with it a fresh breath of air. I couldn't get enough as I stood there panting. Opening it all the way up, I peeked out. There was a bush beneath the window, and several nettles dotted around it.

It wasn't the biggest window, but I'd be able to just fit through if I pushed it open far enough. Sticking my head out I could just make out the road. A deal breaker and maker. But I couldn't go this far and not do anything. The ones that did nothing, where the ones who where never found.

I'd heard it all before, my dad used to come in when I was 16 and tell me about his day. We'd sit and talk about possible motives and if there was any chance she'd be found. That was before he went into a rant about making sure I was packed up with pepper spray everywhere I went.

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and pushed my legs out, putting myself into a sitting position. I knew there was either two ways this jump could go. I could sprain something or not. But the stingy stuff was inevitable.

My ears perked up as I heard the quiet creak of wood. My heart jumped back into my chest as I affirmed it wasn't in the room. And without taking the chance my shaky hands pushed me from the window, landing me in the bush.

"Fuck" the word fell out through my clenched teeth. My eyes darted to the window a few feet above me and back down to my surroundings. My feet propelled me off the nettles and across the field. I'd hit the road before the stinging sensation even became apparent to me.

My legs where covered in a red rash. But that could wait, if I was caught, I don't think a rash would be on my "most painful" list. Running my hand through my hair I decided to go through the forest. It was big and held a lot of coverage if needed.

Five minutes into the forest I took a seat beside a tree. Resting my aching body I sat hopeing that this would be the end of it. The sky became darker above the trees as I looked around my eyes fluttering open every minute or so, trying to fight the badly needed sleep my body and mind was screaming for.

As I woke up, the sky was at its darkest. But something was telling me to run. Picking myself up I continued on the direction I was already walking too. The forest was nearing pitch black as the sounds of various animals where getting louder and louder.

As my heart returned to its natural beat my legs in turn picked up pace. My mind screamed at every noise. I'd never really been one for the dark. Looking behind, I heard the distinctive snap of a twig. Brushing it off I kept walking as fast as my quickly tiring legs could take me.

Turning my gaze for would in one swift movement I fell towards the earth, banging my head of the forest floor as I did.

"oh for god's sake" I huffed to my self, trying to pull my body back together but falling back down when pain erupted from my ankle.

Curse words and all fell out my mouth as if going 200mph. This would most likely be the 20th time I'd hurt my ankle. But it didn't make it any less painful, my mind scowled back at me.

I managed with copious amounts of words to turn myself into a sitting position.

I fingered the already swelling ankle attempting to lift up, but reclining in defeat.

"Are you okay" A melodic voice behind me nearly made me scream until I saw who it was. I could only hope this stranger was a total opposite to Edward.

"I err. Yeah my ankle" I struggled to get the words out as fear was taking me over. Walking over to me slowly he stopped and knelt beside my ankle.

"it's okay" he smiled sweetly at me, melting my heart.

He was about six foot, with medium, blond curly hair down to his face, with the most fantastic southern accent I ever had the pleasure of hearing. Well, apart from the westerns I was quite partial to.

I winced in pain as he lifted my foot to inspect it.

"please.." I pleaded. For what I don't really know.

**I apologise for the wait, but lately I have came down with the worst flu ever. Not one inch of my body doesn't feel broken. Anyways, reviews much welcome! **

**ALSO! I cannot thank you peeps enough for all the fave's, story alerts etc. Thanks guys ****J xx**


	4. Temptation

**Putting my foot down softly his eyes returned to me, a serene shade of blue I thought. **

"**what are you doing out here so late at night" his eyes looked full of intrigue. **

**My heart stumbled. There was no chance I was going to tell a stranger the truth. Picking up the courage I opened my lips. **

"**I could ask you the same question" I added a fake smile to it. I'd never really been a good liar. **

**I couldn't make the emotion out of his face, but he responded agreeing with me so he must of believed it. **

**I'd never really liked strangers, maybe that was because I had serious trust issues or whatever my old counsellor wrote down in that all knowing book of hers. **

**After several minutes I managed to stand with a little help from the concerned stranger. **

"**I better be off" I piped up while trying to hop over the evil branch that caused my fall. **

"**wait, I live near by, I could help you" His words seemed friendly enough, but I was already helpless, did I want to be helpless at the hands of someone else. **

"**no, I don't have far" I managed to croak, knowing full well I had no idea where the hell I was. Orienteering was just another subject I didn't deem interesting enough to take part in. Thanks to Angela, my so called best friend. **

"**D'ya know where you are" he questioned with a smile that made my heart stop. It looked identical to the one Edward used when he got off on the fact I was alone.**

**My eyes stuck to him as the smile on my face died. **

**It felt like hours had passed between us until he spoke again. **

"**didn't think so" He laughed walking over to me. **

**Fear was now controlling me to the spot, while all my commonsense was telling me to run, forget about the pain in my foot and , just. Run. **

"**Why don't I just take you back, he'd never need to know" His voice chilled me, how could he know and not want to stop it, he seemed so compassionate before. **

"**n no no please I just I he'll kill me" my eyes and mouth tried desperately to plead with him, but his face spoke words his mouth didn't, he wasn't going to help me. **

"**well, after what I've heard you do deserve to be punished Bella, do you want to be punished" **

**His hand flew to my face removing the curls that had fell onto it. **

"**Please" it was the only word that I seemed to be able to say. Nothing else would fall out of my mouth. **

**His hand dug into his pocket as he pulled out a white piece of cloth. Bringing with it a distinctive smell. **

"**Well we can do this the easy way or the hard way" His lips curled to the side. **

**My eyes ran over his hand as I realised what it reminded me of chlorine was the smell that was making me gag. **

**My head involuntary nodded. **

**He huffed as he looked around the tree, searching for other people in the vicinity most likely. **

**My heart was now nearing a thousand beats per minute as I turned attempting to run. The pain in my foot ran up my body as I picked speed up, not even stopping when I heard him scream bitch. **

**I could hear him somewhere behind me as I darted through the trees, damning myself for my declining speed. **

**Click**

**My body screamed, writhed in pain as I fell to the ground heavily. A foot sprang on my chest. **

"**Well I can promise you, if Edward doesn't fucking get you I will" he screamed Brining down forcefully the cloth over my mouth. **

**I tried in vain to fight it but it wasn't long before it caught me, sending me spiralling into a deep sleep. **

**My eyes hung heavily on my face. My body felt as if it weighed the same amount as an elephant. Struggling to move I gave up, feeling the cold iron on my wrists. I could only wish that some miracle had happened and he was in an ecstatic mood. **

**I laughed at myself, the chuckle fell from my lips as I began to cough, feeling more bruises then I'd gained in my escape. Not a good sign I thought. **

**It wasn't long before my own body sent me into a sleep attempting to recover itself from its wounds. **

**I dreamt, that I standing in a room. Stood in the middle while all around me was people. Talking, laughing and having fun. But no one noticed me. I screamed until my lungs stopped working and my throat was sore, but no one heard me. **

**Then all of a sudden I felt something wet on my head, dripping on my face, raising my hand to my head I saw blood covered all my hand. People started to notice me but just watched as the blood ran down me in a steady waterfall like passion. **

**Pain exploded in my stomach as a rough voice exploded before me. **

"**Get the fuck up NOW" a voice screamed the loudest I'd heard before. My body protested in drowsiness as I opened my eyes. I never felt more scared as I saw him above me. **

"**Oh for fuck sake" he growled yanking me up and setting me on the bed. **

**He paced back and forward. His face looking the angriest I'd ever saw it, even more than I could imagine it. **

"**Nothing to say" his voice struck me as someone not to mess with. **

"**Sorry" I managed to choak out, barely as low as a whisper. **

**Stopping before me he arched his eyebrows. Sorry, he copied. **

**Moving towards me with force he leaned over me placing his fisted hands at either side, keeping him above me. **

"**sorry who" Edwards lips curved into a vicious smile, as if just waiting for me to say the wrong word. Waiting to teach me a lesson, as he put It before. **

"**Edward? I answered, after seeing his face I changed it at the last moment very nearly screaming "sir" not sure if it was a question or a test. Whatever it was there was no chance I was getting out of this, I could just wish I'd survive it. **

**His hand left the bed as he stroked my face. **

"**You brought this on your self. Why" his hand entangled in my hair knotting it and pulling with just enough force to hurt. **

"**please" I tried, knowing that it was hopeless. **

**He laughed at my pathetic plea, roughly pushing me over to my stomach, making my weak legs hang over the side of his king size bed. **

**The bedding felt rough to my throat as I twitched my head, struggling to breath with the tears that where now running down my face. The chains that still held my wrists where now beginning to blister against my sensitive skin. **

**His face suddenly appeared before mine, finding my position hilarious he just laughed. **

"**It's so sad how you don't know how much your turning me on right now" He chuckled at me returning behind me. **

**Picking up all the traces of courage I had in my system I shrieked. **

"**Don't you fucking dare, I'll kill you" The fear in me turned into anger and pain. **

**I felt his hand on my back, playing with the material on the dress he made me wear. Pulling it off the material ripped against my bare skin, hurting my ribs as he did so. I felt so disgusted with myself, I'd felt more naked. All through my life I'd never been unclothed before anyone but my mother. **

**My underwear felt invisible as the humiliation made my face turn red. **

**I tried desperately to keep the pain from escaping my mouth but failed. **

**Something cold traced my back softly as he flipped my hands above my head. **

**If only I wasn't clumsy, maybe I could have been home by now. **

**The noise of whatever he held rang in my ears before I felt it. It wasn't hard, but it was enough for the tears to start again as it spread over my back. **

**Straining my eyes I managed to get a glimpse of his hands. He held something that looked like a panel of wood, only black and not as hard I assessed from the tingling pain. **

**CRACK**

**This time the feeling brought out a groan of pain louder then before from my lips. **

**His breath sent shivers down my body as I felt the warmth on the side of my neck. **

"**You like it don't you" he smiled, kissing my neck. **

**Choaking back the tears I spat at him " you wish" **

**CRACK**

**Tell me you like it he ordered. That you deserve it. **

"**NO" I tried screaming, moving but no matter what I did my body didn't move an inch. **

**CRACK **

**I felt my skin ready to break, the pain taking over my senses.**

**Leaning into my ear he whispered "I've got a whip, where not stopping till I hear what I want" **

**I'd never hated any one more than him. **

**CRACK **

**The pain it inflicted on my already pained back felt excruciating. I felt his cool palm smooth over my red skin. Lightly scratching it yet drawing blood at the already broken surface. **

**A gasp unwillingly fell out my mouth as I felt more ashamed of my emotions than ever as a weird tingling sensation grew between my legs. Your such a traitor I scowled at myself in my mind. **

"**I know it and so does your body, say it" he smoothly said the last words, like he was reading from a script. **

"**I.. I" I tried to say the words but the truth to them brought bile to my throat. **

"**Go on" he stood behind me. **

"**I like it" I cried the words out trying to hide any truth behind them. **

"**What do you want me to do" he asked making me feel more humiliated as he showed his power over me. **

"**again, please, I deserve" I couldn't believe I was actually asking this, saying the words. But knowing it made me feel warm inside was enough to hate him for it. Hate him for making me want him in a way I'd never wanted anyone. **

**The board hit my skin but this time causing less pain resulting in more pleasure. **

**My body couldn't stop responding no matter how I tried. **

**Flipping me over I saw him smiling above me, his bare chest just high enough above me to feel the skin. My body arched beneath him, wanting him. I could barely remember my name as his cool yet rough lips ran down my neck, kissing and biting. **

"**What do you want" he whispered on my skin. **

**My head twisted overloaded with pleasure that it never felt before. **

"**You, I want you" the words fell out my mouth before I knew it. I'd never felt so helpless while not caring a bit. **

"**Who do you belong to" his voice ordered between kisses, sending more shivers down my body and between my legs. **

"**Yours, please I'm yours" I moaned uncontrollably. **

"**I'm glad you realise that" he smirked at me, pushing his body into mine, I felt him between my legs. **

**My clothes felt like a deadweight on my body between us. As he nibbled and bit every visible piece of my skin while I moaned more than I ever had in my life. **

**Suddenly I felt aware that I was no longer beneath him as I was sprawled alone on the bed. My eyes flew open as I watched him get dressed. **

**Laughing he noticed the confused expression on my face. **

"**This was a punishment Bella, you seriously think I'd give you something that sweet when you ran away" he questioned, making me feel sick to my stomach, realising the way I acted, I felt like a whore. **

"**You can stay here tonight, but if you ever do anything like that again, remember, I was in a good mood tonight" **

**As soon as he finished he walked out the door locking what sounded like several locks. I tried to look around but once I noticed I'd never saw this room before my body feel into a deep slumber, dreaming of what could have been. **

**When my eyes opened I was sure it was morning, yet the room was still dark, with the side light blaring out a sombre orange light. Momentarily forgetting about the cuffs I moved myself trying to get to the middle of the bed. **

**My heart skipped a beat in confusion as I looked down. My wrists where cuff free, and I was dressed in a dark blue thigh length nighty and my hair curling down to my waist. **

**Laying back my mind wandered to the previous days events. The fact that I went from being terrified of Edward to putty in his hands made me queasy. His face haunted me. The fact that I dreamed about him should of half shamed me to death, somehow I was attracted or whatever to him. While at the same time, I couldn't stand him. He made me feel something I just couldn't describe, like anger, disgust hate and lust all rolled into one. **

**But the blonde guy, I hadn't seen him in all my 17 years of existence. He held the same beautiful taunt to his face that Edward, Sir? Had. But there again he came off more as a security guard, or distant friend.**

**Eyeing my surroundings I couldn't believe what my eyes where seeing. There wasn't even one small window on the walls. The only thing in the room was a double bed, a wardrobe to the right and to the left of me a nightstand with a small old looking lamp. **

**Well I thought I'd post two since you all had to wait, do enjoy! xx**


	5. Standing On The Edge

It felt like hours I'd been waiting there till the only entrance and exit of the room opened.

Keeping my eyes tight shut I heard the door open and close, shoes on the floor and the distinctive sound of a plate being placed on the floor along with a cup.

I kept my eyes screwed shut, my body only moving for the small breaths I allowed myself to take.

I'm asleep, asleep, asleep. I hoped he'd take the silent hint and walk back out.

"I know your awake, eat" the voice came much closer than I first though. My eyes fluttered open to be met with the evil yet handsome face of Edward Cullen.

Fine I spoke with more confusion then chicken on a Christmas plate.

Scrambling my self up into a sitting position I pulled the plate up only to be met with his hand wrapped firmly around my wrist.

My eyes darted to him warily.

His eyes just watched me, doing nothing. His lips stood open yet silent as he breathed. He looked as if he was going to say something. Bracing myself for whatever it was, I took a deep breath, closeing my eyes. Releasing the breath my eyes opened with it.

He pulled my wrist towards him moving me closer to him. His thumb ran over the skin giving me goose bumps. A look of intrigue sat on his face as he twisted my arm around to reveal a bunch of scars on my wrist. This was one of my most awquard moments as he just thumbed the scars, watching, his eyes holding several different thoughts I wish I knew.

"I'll be back" he said in a sombre voice, walking through the door as it clicked lightly behind him.

I looked at my wrist quickly before turning it around and massaging it. His grip left a pink mark. Sitting on the side of the bed I let my legs dangle, feeling the warmth felt weird. I just couldn't think, whether it was because it was early or it was Edwards fault, I had no idea.

God this was fucking with my body and brain. I'd be lucky if I ever came out of here and led a normal life, not a screwed one in a self huggable jacket as I liked to call them.

Brining me out of my mind the door creaked open, revealing a figure I didn't realise. His dark body came into the room as his hand palmed the door shut. My throat felt as if it just gave up, I couldn't say a word.

As he got close enough I moved myself backwards, softly. Caring not to injure my self by being to fast. I stopped when I felt the cold of the wood starting to press into my back.

He sat, perched on the bed, turning his face as I recognised him. My heart tightened as the tears where now beginning to be released, falling without permission. I didn't care about my bruises anymore as I leaped from my position onto the only "stranger" I'd be happy to see.

My hands pulled the hood down as I backed off, noticing his arms just hung at his side.

"Oh god Jacob, what the hell are you doing here, god I've missed you" My eyes couldn't take any of it in.

His face turned stiffly towards me as a look of pain and hurt was marked on his face.

"Jake, what's wrong" the words came out one after the other, I just knew it, nothing goes right for me. What was it now, he got my old childhood friend to come and kill me?

"Bell, I'm so sorry I didn't know, I didn't know it was you" He screamed at me, his hands on my shoulders, attempting to shake this confusing information into me psychically.

"Jake, I don't understand Jake. don't go where are you going" I screamed this time, at the top of my lungs. He moved from the bed and began walking away, stopping in the middle of the room.

I had no idea what was going on, what did he do. This was Jake, my sweet younger best friend, the one that had the funny crush on me, the one who helped me over my broken hearts. The one who was always there for me.

Shaking my head I followed him, moving off the bed.

Tell me, Jacob Black I don't know what your talking about. Is it to do with Edward? You don't make sense. I halfway shouted the first bit then whispered the second. He was not just confusing me with his words, but the way he was acting. As if he didn't want to touch me, I was tainted goods.

Turning around he faced me. Eyes swollen he blinked and spoke in a voice that sounded like it was about to break.

"and the worst thing is, I cant save you"

Every word he said felt like he was pushing a million daggers into my body. Crushing my life force between his hands. Something Edward tried with force yet all it took was words.

I felt the words come up through my throat like bile. Halting in the middle of my throat several words just wouldn't budge.

But somewhere between dreams and reality I knew what he meant. He wasn't here to save me, he was here for something else. Something he was ashamed of, did I even want to know. Questioned my stomach that was now doing somersaults.

"Jake. Please, tell me, now Jacob" I couldn't lift my eyes from the floor as I spoke.

Placing something on the bed he turned to leave, uttering a few words that didn't make enough sense to understand.

You'll find out soon enough.

What the heck was I supposed to make of that, soon enough, when was that. Why the fuck was everyone being so cryptic lately.

Closeing my eyes the world never felt more heavier, I'd never felt more baggage on my small shoulders then these last few days in my life.

I couldn't remember opening my eyes but the empty room tugged on my heart. Fuck this I sighed slowly moving to a sitting position, crossing my legs before me, holding them as close to my body as I could.

My head clicked as I twitched it towards the door, watching it open. Surprising myself I shouted

"What do you want know" scowling at Edward once again appearing at the door.

Not replying he sparked my interest as I looked at him, slowly walking over to me. A cool expression painted on his face. My eyes lingered over him for the first time. Not only just looking at his eyes, his face but his body too.

If it wasn't for what he did, I'd of considered him a fairly attractive guy. His looks where dangerous though, to the unknowing person he'd come of as polite, somewhat distant but polite. But the truth was, he was nothing like that at all.

Taking a seat beside me his head bowed towards the floor. All the while feeling as though his eyes still lingered on me.

I couldn't understand what was happeing. Maybe this was a dream I shrugged of within my mind.

A low chuckle rang within my ears as I looked towards the source.

"do you want to know" he looked at me, his eyes holding something I just couldn't understand what it was.

Looking down my stomach doubled, I nodded, followed with a low but just enough to hear "yes"

Turning to me, his eyes burning my skin as he mouth began to speak.

" he paid to fuck you" he laughed at me.

His words brought tears to my eyes, my body feeling liked he crippled me.

"he wouldn't" I choaked out beneath the tears. Knowing there was most likely truth behind them. Jacob always wanted me, but I remained by myself with him. Telling him the truth, that I couldn't do that, I didn't love him like he wanted to.

It killed me when I told him it, fearing he'd leave me but he didn't. He was the only one who knew the truth. Who knew about the pain that hurt me everyday when my I awake to another dawn. How every breath I took hurt me deep inside. It had got better since then. But I could feel it like a shadow, coming over me.

Well he did, your nothing to these people Bella, your nothing to no one but me. Accept it" the words cut me like tiny daggers. He'd never been more right in his life.

My eyes shut themselves as if in an attempt to protect me from the anger, pain, despair that was now riddling itself within every vein inside me. Killing me slowly I thought, letting a low, but sad laugh out from my lips.

I opened my eyes looking at him, it seemed as if the light from the room disappeared. Everything now just seemed dark, dark and lonely.

"I need a shower" I said, half asking and half stating. Not even sure if he'd let me have one, but there again I just didn't care.

The only thing that rang through my mind at the moment is how could Jacob even dare. He knew how much of a fragile state I was. Ever since he was the one to find me on that cold November night. I could remember it clearly in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Opening the door I stood bathed in the warmth of my room. Tonight was the night I reminded myself. It was the first and last night of anything that mattered. Shrugging my jacket off I let it fall into a heap on the floor along with my jacket. _

_I knew what was going to happen within the hour or two. Making sure my dad thought nothing of me going to bed earlier I told him I was tired and had a lot of homework to do. That was the problem with Charlie, he cared so much he just didn't know what to do. We where too alike, I chuckled. _

_I sat on the end of my bed, lifting my pillow up and staring at what lay hidden beneath it. _

_About twenty pills and a clean razor blade sat silent and still beneath my pillow, my safe place as I liked to call it. _

_Grabbing the pills I played with them in my palm. Naming each one of them. _

_Freedom. of these pills stood for a reason or another to why I was doing this. To why I needed to rid the world of the problem that was me. Settling them down beside me I reached for the other object. My razor. _

_I named him perfection. I knew if I survived and the doctors or whatever found out I even named my razor I'd be sectioned for so long I'd probably forget my own name, but that didn't matter. I was going to wake up, this was my last night in hell. _

_Grabbing my sleeve I shoved it up as fair as it would go and ran the blade as deep and far as it would go against my pale, ivory seeming skin. A gasp fell through my clenched skin as the pain ripped through my skin, wavering over me a strange sense of happiness. _

_Again and again, I ran the blade through my skin until there was a small pool of blood running down my wrist and collecting together on my bed. I smiled at it, perfectly normal in my madness. Time I whispered to myself as I gathered the pills in my hand, covering them slightly in blood. _

_Creak_

_My eyes darted straight to my window where the small sound was created, shit I thought, hate erupted through my mind at whoever was attempting to stop me. Sitting silent not daring to move, I heard the same sound again, followed by a low chanting of "Bella., Bella"_

_Before I let It get louder I slowly moved towards my window, hiding my wrist from view. I couldn't see anyone as the view was dark out. _

_I shivered and nearly fell backwards as a face came into view right behind the glass of my window. Momentarily forgetting about my crusade to rid the world of an unwanted girl I opened the window and stood back, giving Jacob room to get into. _

_I stood transfixed, as he climbed in. _

"_wh..What do you want Jacob" I managed to get out, trying to mask my obviously broken and tired voice. _

_When I looked at his face I knew why he didn't answer, he stood before me, his eyes transfixed upon the blood that was still gushing out of my arm. I didn't say a word. But asked within my head, to whoever was listeing, why, why can't you just leave me be. _

"_what have you done Bella" his voice seemed calm but confused, I really didn't want to answer, but I knew I had. _

"_attempting to do the world a favour" I replied, laughing with no humour or emotion at all. _

_**Flashback Ends**_

I didn't expect to do anything but walk out the door, instead he grabbed my wrist. Paining the freshly healed scars, while dragging me. I didn't bother to ask questions, because well, what was the point?

Blinking furiously for what felt like hours. I finally took in the scene before me.

His bathroom was twice the size of my front room. Holding within the highly decorated walls a bath and a shower, plus a luxurious coach, for what, I had no idea, I just wanted to complete the task at hand. What I was born to do.

What felt like hours was more realistically minutes, before I moved a single bone in my body. As my heart began beating frantically I leaped over to the sink, silently opening the mirror cabinet and roaming through it_. _

An empty bottle of sleeping pillsContacts

Hair gel

Toothpaste and several toothbrushes

Leaving the mirror on its hinge. I scanned the room, this time not missing anything, as the disappointment and irritation set in like a hungry rash.

Noise outside the bathroom door picked up, as an angry tone shouted.

"hurry up"

"I'm just going to get a shower" I replied, as calm as I could manage. Walking over to the shower cubicle, I pulled back the glass door and switched it on, the water damping my arm as it fell from the shower head.

Eyeing the water that ran before me, creating a steamy sensation that cleansed my throat I blinked at what I saw.

It must be fate, the words ran through my mind as I picked it up of the holder on the wall. Not bothering with my now drenched arm.

Stepping out the shower, I perched on the edge of the bath. If I was going to do this, I had to do it fast, or he'd come in and stop me. But what if he hears you break it to get the razor? My conscious was now making an appearance, a very rare one at that, I scoffed at myself.

Raising the cold metal piece to my skin, I bit my lip. Bracing myself for the pain. This time it would hurt more than before. Because this time, I had to go deeper than before. But the only difference from before is I didn't truly want to do it, but it was my only way out.

Is this what I was born for.

**I'm sorry about the lateness. I've just had a lot of, stuff in going on in my life lately. If only you could live in your stories 3. **

**Well do enjoy, reviews, questions? Keep being awesome! xx**


	6. Falling into the shadows

This was finally It. This was what I waited for, what I dreamed of, for as long as I could remember. What everyone else wanted to. The first cut bled out a steady fresh stream, down my hand dripping. A crazed smile pinned my lips as I brought up my fingers to my face, watching the ruby liquid falling all over. It captivated me, keeping me transfixed by its beauty.

Making another line, and another. The pain it brought with it, didn't't last long enough. I just wanted to feel it, watch it, and feel it leave me, close my eyes for the last time and bid this hell goodbye for now and forever.

I slumped on the floor, as my eyes fluttered, I felt tired. Battling to keep them open I looked to the floor where my wrists where. Just two separate pools of red lay spluttered all over Edwards pristine floor. I laughed to myself thinking I'd messed his bathroom up and the anger it'd cause after I left. Before I felt the darkness call me I heard a voice.

I couldn't make it out before my eyes shut for what I hoped and wished. Would be the last time. Images flooded by brain. Of people I loved . My dad. Suddenly I could see his face. How protective he was when I had my first boyfriend. The day's he used to make sure I had at least enough pepper spray in my bag to defeat the whole football team.

When Jacob and Billy used to look after me when my parents began going away. The fun we had. Then my mothers face. So distant and un concerned appeared before me. Watching me fall deeper and deeper into the incoming abyss I hoped and wished was coming for me.

It was dark, so dark and cold. Yet strangely perfect, nothing but silence flooded me as dizziness consumed me. I lay still, I couldn't hear nor see but I could feel. I felt the blood pumping out of me, I felt weak as my life slipped through my open hands, just waiting for death to take my last breath.

EPOV

I knew girls take ages in the bathroom, but this was pathetic. Bella went in their half an hour ago for a shower. This just took the piss. When she gets out from there I swear I'll make sure she never wastes my time again. Fucking bitch.

Slamming my fist against the door it shook. Hurry up I shouted, not bothering to sound calm or collected. I'm just going to get a shower. Replied a somewhat calm voice from the other side of the door. Regretting the fact there was a lock on the damn door, I decided to go in the kitchen and make something up. My stomach was rumbling from hunger, and considering she hadn't been eating properly due to her behaviour problem she may as well have something too.

Clicking the hob on I began steadily making porridge, pouring it into two separate bowls, sticking a spoon into each.

I stole a look at my watch, It'd been twenty minutes since I'd left her. That's it I thought, swallowing the anger that was now starting to flow within me. Taking my fist I smashed it on the door.

"ISABELLA GET OUT NOW" I couldn't sound more angrier if I tried.

Silence.

"Seem's like I'm going to have to teach you how to behave, Isabella. Is that what you want"

The only sound that resonated behind the door was the shower. Not the usual power shower, but as if its been left on for too long, and slow sprits of water was now falling from it. Something within me made me jump, something just screamed at me to get in there. The faster, the better.

Before I could even think her name fell out of my mouth. The words felt foreign. As if full of care. Shrugging It off I bashed my full body into the door until it caved before me. Splitting everywhere.

Shock took hold of me when I finally saw what lay feet away from me mere minutes ago. The view looked like it belonged in a slaughter house. Her small porcelain wrists, lay raw and open, with blood falling out of both. Her skin, more pale than I'd ever seen her. She looked. She looked, the word just stuck in my throat. I tried to say it but every time I did, I couldn't breathe.

Grabbing the towels I sank to the floor beside her and pressed them tight on the wounds. I didn't know I tried telling myself. Screaming that it wasn't my fault. Grabbing her body I laid her on my lap and held the towels onto her wrists, rocking back and forth.

I couldn't let this happen to someone else, argued the small light inside of me. The part of me that didn't want her to suffer, the part that used the excuse that I was paid too do it, made all the much easier. All the while the same part not wanting to see this.

I wanted and had to brake. I was supposed to make her into a new person. But this. She was already broken before you got her. The light within me stated.

To see this Bella, so much different to the one that was defiant. The one that was broken. Hollow. The girl that just couldn't do it. The picture I'd been given when she paid me for it, showed such a beautiful, young girl. I used to tell myself she deserved It, needed it or even wanted It. That there had to be at least one reason someone wanted this to happen.

But the rest of me, most of me. Knew that Isabella, Bella. Was one of the most innocent things on the planet. And that people like me, would kill for something so rare in there lives. Instead, I was killing her.

Lessing the grip on the towels, I peeled one of them back. The blood on it had went crusty over the deep scars, I checked the other wrist quickly and noted that both where now fine. Her pulse was just strong enough for her to survive this, picking her up bridal style I carried her to her own bed.

Delicately I placed her under the covers. After bandaging her wrists up I shut the door and went to my own room. I needed to think, about everything and anything. Where would we go after this. But I knew one thing, there was no chance I could let her go. For my sake, and hers.

BPOV

Disappointment and anger flooded me as my senses returned. My eyes opened yet everything seemed duller than it ever had. I didn't care that I was being held captive. That my best friend knew about it and didn't bother saving me. Most of all I didn't care about Edwards wrath. Somewhere, it frightened me of course.

I just couldn't feel it, I didn't have the energy to feel, I didn't really have enough to think.

My day was spent falling in and out of a healing sleep. Well, that's what Billy called. Good old Billy, he used to be the guy you'd go to if you wanted something or needed rid of it. My second dad I used to call him. He used to care. Then him and Charlie. Got into to a fight, caused by my whore of a mother.

My dad knew she lied, he had too. Billy was in a wheel chair and he never batted an eyelid at "Renne" Yet he took her side. Like he always did. I suppose he's just afraid of being alone. But there's some lines you just don't cross. And he's crossed too many for her.

Enough was enough. I just couldn't handle thinking about them right now.

Slumped back I laid still and silent. My eyes watching the door for it to fly open. Waiting for the impending wrath to come. Minutes past, and the clock that wasn't hear ticked, silently. Counting down to the moment that I'd hate.

Such a failure. The words echoed to me. You couldn't even die properly. Is their anything you can do right.

The words rang clear and true in my mind.

It felt days passed before the door finally opened. Showing Edward. He didn't stroll in like he usually did. He stood with his eyes hanging down, boring into the floor. His arms where folded as he resembled a statue of an Italian God.

His eyes slowly moved up to mine. He looked sad and full of regret. His eyes held too much emotion, which scared me even more than when he was angry. I knew if I moved, tears would flow. They always did after this. When the only thing I succeed at was failing.

He moved softly and perched on the edge of the bed. Fumbling with something in his hands that I didn't notice before. Turning around he took my wrist and took of the flimsy off white bandages that I didn't notice where there.

Carefully he peeled them off, his eyes stuck on his task while mine remained concentrated on his face. I couldn't understand. Was I dreaming, was this my twisted idea of heaven. A nice Edward. His face showed nothing witch confused me more.

I didn't, couldn't, what the hell was happening. First he near enough wanted me dead. Now he's not acknowledging my existence. This guy is the most bi-polar maniac I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.

My body tensed automatically every time his finger tip touched my skin. Skimming it, causing goose bumps to raise all over my body. His touch was cold yet so delicate at the same time.

I most of been deep in thought because the next time I looked down both wrists where covered in pristine white bandages.

I'd had one main though in my mind since he came in the room. Without thinking I blurted out the question that was holding my mind captive.

"Why" my mouth spat out like venom from a snake.

His face moved to full view of mine, looking into my eyes.

"why are you doing this, why did you help, I don't understand, why do you care" The words toppled out over one another, my emotions coming out raw. Confusion, anger, hurt, pain and most of all, sadness.

I couldn't understand. All I wanted to do was scream, shout and cry. Hate him for saving me. For what he done to me. He wanted me dead. This guy who saved my life was also destroying it. I just didn't't get him. What had I done to him, to make him toy with my emotions as if I was just another game that he wasn't yet done with playing.


	7. Silence: Louder then words

In midst of my thoughts the tell tale sound of hunger ripped through the air. Rumbling my insides as if a nuclear bomb set of within me. My hand flew to my stomach to rub the pain of hunger away before thinking. Pain rippled through my wrist as if there was a fire blazing throughout my entire arm.

Tears sat on my eyes as a fresh wave of hate, pain and regret took over me. Regret that I didn't't do it. Regret that for just once, I couldn't get something I wished.

My eyes hung heavy attempting to control the salty tears that where begging to be released. Moving my shaking body towards the door I saw him. Leaning his head against the door frame. Snapping my head down as soon as his eyes found me.

The sound of the door opening and shutting alerted my ears. As soon as the door touched the door frame the tears fell down without any thoughts. I sat there in the silence. For what felt like hours. Just letting the sobs fall, trying to mend the holes within me.

The light lit my shadow as I sat beside the wall. Falling ever so gently down it, as if gliding. Running my hand through my hair I tried to mentally scream at my self to get it together. Checking my watch, I pushed myself of the floor and dragged myself towards the lounge.

It was half two in the afternoon. Roughly I searched my jean pockets, and grabbed out what I needed. My mobile. Staring at it I tried to encourage myself for what I was about to do. It took no longer than several minutes to dial the number I needed. Soon enough the all to familiar beeping sound was playing.

"Yes?"

A female voice answered

"Hello, Renee, I'm here to talk about our project together" The words collided in my mouth.

"Oh, yes" the sounds of muffling came through the phone as I heard a door shut.

"So, do update me please. I'm dying for information" I could nearly hear her smile as she boasted her happiness through the phone" Desperation never sounded so sad.

"Oh I assure you it's going to plan, in fact I can still hear the sounds in my ears as we speak" The evil within me chuckled at how thick this woman must be as the sound of laughter rang through the phone.

It felt like years had passed till the cackling on the other line ceased.

"I'm glad to know that my money is well spent. Make sure she gets what she deserves" This women disgusted me.

"And what does she deserve"

The creepy evilness that lived within me took over, leaving a lop sided smile on my face.

"what doesn't she deserve, we've already had that conversation. Unless…this means your willing to get rid of her. Forever"

"I'm not a killer, why did she do to deserve all this anyway" The anger was now begging to control me, as my hand shook.

Simply she replied. She was born. It took minutes for her reply to sink in before I ended the call and just sank into the couch.

Pulling open the cupboard, I grabbed out what I needed and began cooking. I'd never been an ace chef. But I knew a few dishes. Well, one. But how could you go wrong with blueberry pancakes.

Placing them onto a plate, I walked towards the door that held behind it my suicidal project.

BPOV

The silence in the room felt chilling as the door shut behind him. Bringing with it nothing but a low creak. I used to pray for silence like this. Somewhere I could think and wallow in my self pity without being disturbed. That place was my meadow. Nothing but the sounds of the forest and the fresh scent of flowers to lull me.

But this silence. It felt like it was different. No more was it comforting, no more did it still the aching pain that felt as if it was eating me alive. Bit by bit, yet still chewing up every piece of me, and sending it into some kind of dark abyss that I couldn't think of nor reach.

The only sound I could hear was the gentle humming of my breath. This was one of those times. One of those times when you'd wish for something that you'd swear before it, you'd rather die than say. Something you'd rather drown an easy death before you let those words fall out your mind, or plague your thoughts with.

But right now, even though my stomach churned as I thought it. Right now I wished he would say something. I wished he would punish me, tell me what I really am. I wanted him to show me what happens to people like me.

I wanted him to give me what I deserved. Because if he choose to, I wouldn't scream, cry or move at all. I'd sit there, take it, let the pain wash over me. Because if I couldn't hurt myself. At least he could.

Moving of the bed I took a glance out the shut window. The outside world looked beautiful. Nature was in bloom as the summer sun shone on everything and anything that was under it.

Standing there. I watched aimlessly as a gentle breeze ran through the trees and flowers gently shaking them. The sky was a bright blue, dotted with a few clouds here and there.

Second later my eyes where caught by a bird, swooping in and out of view. Flying so high, appearing to be untouched by society. It's wings where long and black. This creature moved with grace, watching, waiting and moving yet at the same time. I'd never really been envious of much in my life.

I just accepted that this was my life. But right now I wished I was that bird. Flying anywhere I wanted, whenever I felt the need. No strings pulling me. Just me and the air. To be free.

The door opened. Puling me round to as it revealed Edward with his back to me, both hands full. Turning my head to the warmth outside I began to think. My thoughts, opinions and facts began a silent attack upon my brain.

Right now I just couldn't access what was happening. Why couldn't he just go back to being the dick he was. This normality hurts more than silence or pain. I could never agree with myself more.

Standing there, I watched as he placed the food and water on the bed stand. For once

Taking it on myself to be the one to break what felt like a never ending silence.

Thanks I mumbled, not entirely sure what to say when someone you couldn't think as anything apart from a monster did something that didn't end in you screaming, crying or bleeding.

Cautiously I managed to pick the plate up as I drained the cup of any liquid, soothing the dry itch within my throat that felt as if lava was freely flowing within it.

Heaven, screamed everyone of my senses as I took a bite out of the blueberry madness before me. It wasn't long before both the plate and cup where empty, showing only crumbs that where too small for my fingers too pick up.

The silence didn't exist for too long as the rare calm silky voice echoed in the room.

"I can't tell you why, because I don't know, I can't tell you anything except I'm here to help you, I cant say I'm sorry, because truthfully, I'm not"

His face was calm and collected, and that I envied him. I envied his ability to turn of his emotions.

Then it hit me. As fast as the wind in the middle of autumn. Maybe it was the first good thought I'd ever had. Something that I wanted, needed to take myself to a better place. In my mind, and maybe, just maybe. Out of it.

Taking a deep breath I readied myself for what I was about to ask. Knowing if I waited too long I'd refuse to ask it I simply let the words fall out my mouth, like water from a tap.

"I to be like you, I want to turn of the emotions that control me. I want to be able to live"

"Why do you think I can do that" His eyes almost looked startled. I wasn't surprised. It wasn't a very predictable answer.

"Easy, your heartless"

**You have my most profound apologies from the bottom, middle and top of my heart. I have no excuse but for the truth. I've been trying to rethink where I'm taking this and what I'm doing. **

**Don't get me wrong, I love this story but I just feel as though I'm wasting time. Or maybe most authors feel that way? **

**So I'm calling upon you, my most faithful readers. What would you like to see happen to our two beloveds. Whatever your ideas/thoughts review or message me and maybe we could make some magic happen! **

**UPDATES:I have decided I need to be a bit more stable in the updating of this story, so for your delight (I hope) I shall update twice a week. Mondays and Fridays **

**Enjoy! xx**

**Taking a deep breath I readied myself for what I was about to ask. Knowing if I waited too long I'd refuse to ask it I simply let the words fall out my mouth, like water from a tap. **

"**I to be like you, I want to turn of the emotions that control me. **


	8. Starting To Learn

**I can't thank you all enough for your support and loyalty. I've taking all your ideas into account and know I think I know we're I'm taking this, and I believe you'll love it. **

**You people are the reason I write. I just want to say, thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

The words that fell out seemed to wish they could come back in. I didn't't regret what I wanted. Because it was honest. I just regretted asking. His face looked angry as his eyes appeared as if they turned into the darkest grey storm I'd never wish to see.

"Bella, you think I'm heartless" His voice cold and numb. His anger didn't't scare me as much as it used to yet my heart still quickened its pace.

Looking at him I turned my eyes to the floor.

"Yes" I replied, quieter then humanly possible.

Something rough pulled my chin up. All I could see was Edwards face. His eyes bore into me, not exactly knowing what to say I choose to just keep my mouth shut.

"You asked for It, so I'll comply, you want heartless, I'll give you that and so much more Isabella"

He removed his tight grasp on my neck, leaving it sore and itchy.

I heard a voice but not the words. The situation confused me. What happened to him.

"GET the fuck UP BELLA" His voice rang through the room sending me to shiver. My body wouldn't move no matter how many times I tried. My eyes locked onto his. Knowing what was coming, and knowing that If I tried stopping it, It'd be worse than I could imagine.

Before I could blink pain erupted from the side of my face. My hand flew to the spot attempting to stop the burning that was spreading from my cheek.

It took every thing I had to shake myself out of the shock and stand fast enough for him to hopefully not

be angered again. Forcing myself up I looked in his eyes. What have you done. The four words span round inside my brain.

"I wasn't planning on ever using it but I suppose now is a better time than ever"

His eyes terrified me alone with the fact he never mentioned what he was talking about. My arm was pulled with enough roughness to pull it out of its socket. As he dragged me to his destination.

I knew we arrived when we I was dumped on the cold floor hastily. I didn't even know where the door to the room was. Just that I was behind it, and the fact I didn't pay attention enough was true. Even in situations like this.

My heart began to beat, out of sync In the darkness. I couldn't stand the dark. I never could. The not knowing what was out there, lurking, waiting for me.

I jumped, feeling something fall against my arm. I wished for my bed. To be warm, comfortable. Safe. Something echoed to the right of me, my eyes swam to where the noise came from as I looked at the dark. Silently hopeing it was just me. I was going crazy, that's all.

"Come here Isabella, find me" A melodic yet twisted voice sang.

My head twisted, trying to find light. Attempting to see. Failing to see.

"I..I can't…dark" the words fell out my throat, I choked on them. Not wanting to find him.

"Isabella. Crawl to me, NOW" the finality of his words set in as I didn't want to see the repercussion of what would happen if I didn't.

Pushing myself onto all fours I tried to think of where his voice came from. My hands hurt as the pawed what I realised what pavement on the floor. It felt like hours before my head bumped into something soft yet hard.

His hand roughly caressed my face, pulling it up to him while I kneeled. I could only make out his shadows when I squinted my eyes. Desperately needing to read his face. His voice betrayed me. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or happy. Yet it mocked me.

Showing I had no control over myself or him. As if I wasn't a person. Without him, I didn't exist.

"Touch me Isabella, repent for how you've angered me"

My stomach knotted as I realised what he wanted me to do. I couldn't, surly he didn't want me to. How wrong could I ever be. The tell tale sound of a zipper undoing put me to red alert.

"Open your mouth now" His voice strained with underlying sounds of hunger.

"Please" Was all I could manage, all I could dare, I didn't want to find out how bad his punishments could be. But I didn't want to put it in my mouth either. I'd never been grouped let alone went that far with someone else.

"If you don't open your mouth now, I'll find somewhere else nice and warm to place it" Anger filled his tone as blinked away the few stray tears now occupying my eyes.

Licking my lips for all the wrong reasons, I opened my mouth.

Something damp prodded my lips as my common sense screamed inside at me. _Just do it, do you WANT to die, because I don't think he'd be that bothered. _

Shaking my head gently I prepared myself. I didn't have a choice anymore.

"Suck me Isabella, nice and hard. I'll guide you"

I pushed him into my mouth. Knowing that there was no way I'd become a god at this so I just did what I saw in porn flicks. Yeah I've saw some. I mean, a girls got needs!

Bile threatened to crawl out my throat as I licked, sucked and grasped him.

"That's a good girl Isabella, your so good at this" His words did nothing except infuriate me. I wanted to slit this mans throat. Yet here I was, kneeling while sucking his dick like no tomorrow. _Punishment _

Reminded my common sense as I brought my only enemy to an orgasm. The warm liquid filtered down my throat as he grabbed my head hard.

"Swallow it"

My eyes watered as I nearly choked on it, only just doing as he told.

A pop alerted me once I stopped trying to think and just looked around.

He was zipping himself up now.

"Such a good girl, If you behave I'll pleasure you. If you don't. Well, it wont be nice in the slightest" His voice rose hairs all over my body that I never knew existed.

Closing my eyes I dreaded what was coming next. Although a bit of me, a tiny bit was ushering for something to come next. Remembering the time when I lost all thought. When he had me on the bed, surrendered for him. At that moment in time, I'd push myself of a cliff. As long as I could have his touch. His kiss, him, inside me.

But now, I wanted to push him away yet pull him towards me. It would be stupid to say he wasn't attractive, and that sometimes when he punished me I didn't secretly yearn for him. But my body was a traitor to my mind. He taught me that. And he still wasn't done being the teacher.

"Stand" he ordered

Running my mouth on my arm I wiped the stray wetness from it and stood shoulder length before him.

"I'm going to put this back on you now, to show how lowly you are. Compared to me your lower than an animal" His voice taunted me, daring me to fight back.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction I pointed my head towards the ground.

"Look at me"

Bringing my head up I was met by his intense stair. His eyes looked cold and distend as he tied something cold on my neck.

When he finished my hand instantly flew to my neck, trying to massage the tight feeling that was spreading.

"No" he whispered. Nearly crushing my hand as he brought it away from whatever it was he done.

"Your wearing a collar, like a dogs one, to show your mine, to show your status" After pushing me down on the floor, my hands met something soft. A blanket.

"You'll sleep here tonight, and for as long as I see improvement on your behaviour. Every day you miss behave, you earn a week in here, it gets cold in here"

With that, he left. Leaving me and the silence alone. What felt like hours, passed before my body finally went numb enough to go to sleep.

I couldn't even escape in my dreams. They brought with them another terror. His perfect face taunted me even in my sleep. Scenes unveiled before me, my mother and father acting like normal. Eating dinner at table and talking about work. Jacob, wanting to comfort me yet not being able to touch me. He couldn't, wouldn't. The rest of my night was spent waking up in cold sweats, with the same dream over and over again.

A creak ran through the room, allowing light to shine through. Groggily my eyes moved to where it was coming from, the door. It was half open yet no one was there. Looking around the room I was still alone.

It's a test. Rang the side of my brain that didn't want anymore trouble. Run the rest of me said. Cautiously I stood and took one step towards it. My heart beating faster with every step I took. Once I was close enough to touch it.

Running over the cold brass knob with my fingers I fought the battle inside. To go or not to go. What if I got out the house only to be caught again. To meet that guy. I'm sure Edward wouldn't't be to happy. Would I really want to meet the anger of not one but two guys.

But what if I made it? Maybe I'd get to my truck, hotwire it. Would the slowness defeat me though. No, if I had any hope of ever getting out of here alive I had to stay. Taking a slow breath I walked back to my spot.

He wasn't going to win, from no one I was going to be good. I couldn't be punished for nothing right?

My eyes where stuck on the door. The door that goaded me with the idea of freedom.

I was took out my trance when a figure appeared at the door. His smile confirmed my first thought. It was a test, a deep breath escaped me. Thanking me for passing it.

I never took my eyes of his as he shut the door, the familiar sound of keys in the lock followed soon after.

Trying several time to fall asleep I finally sat up, deflated. My eyes span around, I could now see more of the room. It was difficult to make out the shapes but I could. Getting up I ran my fingers over a dusty cardboard box. Lifting the list the dust went into a frenzy, causing me to choak till my eyes watered.

After waving my arms around the dust settled and I peered into the box .There was bunches of pictures tied together with elastic bands. Picking a bunch up I brought it to my face and blew the dust of. They weren't old photos. Just damaged. Bits drawn over, scratched out. My brows knitted together as I noticed the male in the photo. Edward.

It was a beautiful picture. It portrayed summer. A massive oak tree in the background was in full bloom, a few of the trees leaves blowing in the air. There was three people in it. All smiling or laughing. Having fun.

He looked the total opposite of the Edward I knew. To the left of the photo a woman stood in a dress watching the main couple. Her face had a look of admiration and love. Motherly affection, I thought. It was typical that I could tell it out from others when I'd hardly ever received it in my own life.

In the middle was a girl. Covered by his arms, yet standing with a distant look on her face. She had a dark complexion all the while looking supermodel beautiful. Her hair dark and flowing. A pang of jealousy hit me as dropped the photos in the box and replacing the lid on top.

The image disappeared from my mind as I shook it off. If I never saw that picture I wouldn't think it was possible for Edward to appear happy. Yet that photo radiated with love and compassion. I desperately wanted to ask about it. But I doubt he'd be more than happy to answer.

Counting each breath I took I sat, my back against the cold concrete wall. I couldn't stop my self wanting to know more about the picture. Who was she, who was he, and most of all what happened.


	9. The Infection Begins

**NINE**

My eyes fluttered open as I realised I must of fell asleep. These days I couldn't tell the difference from being asleep from being awake. Letting out a quiet yawn I stood up and shook the aching numbness from my body.

Jumping up I down I stopped the want to scream and bang at the door. My arms twitched beside me as the door opened, making me jump. My body stood frozen as Edward pushed the door fully open, standing just watching.

A laugh fell out his lips as he told me to come over. Hesitating a bit I walked over, not entirely sure of what I was doing. My eyes took him trying to detect any signs of anger, yet none where present. My heart took a steady rhythm as I stopped before him, shutting my eyes.

"Look at me" His tone still void of any emotion except humour. Blinking I brought my face to his. Hate ran through my veins as I watched his steady face do nothing but laugh at me. One thing since being here confused every piece of me about him. It was as if some little piece of him, needed him. Wanted him. I couldn't really tell my emotions apart let alone single them out anymore.

His finger brushed my cheek lightly, the warmth making my body yearn for more, without realising I moved into his touch. Chuckling at this he removed his fingers from my face.

_I hate you and the power you have Cullen_

The words screamed inside me. Glaring at him through my eye lashes I wished he could feel the hate I had for him. I wished he would just let me leave, but most of all, for some reason I couldn't comprehend. Was I wished he would tell me, tell me what his story is.

Grabbing my wrist lightly he ordered me to follow. Like I have a choice, I scoffed under my breath. The hallway we where walking through was decorated beautifully. I'd never think in a million years this would home such a monster. If only I'd met my prince charming first before my undoing. I hoped, for the first time in my life. For love.

But surly that would be my undoing more than this. Because love lies, it gets under your skin under a different pretence. It kills you from the inside out, just like a virus. No, they can all call me crazy, delusional. But just because I hate this, doesn't't mean I prefer it to love.

At least he doesn't't pretend to be something else. He shown me what he was, and for that, I suppose, in a weird fucked up way. I'm thankful for it.

We stopped outside a room I was all to familiar with. The bathroom.

Go, he muttered. Taking a deep breath I walked through the door and motioned to shut it.

A hand clamped on the side of mine "NO" his face looked serious. Nodding my head I moved away. I felt ready to beg for him not to follow me but stopped my lips. What was the point. Standing beside the walk in shower I twitched my feet nervously, waiting, hopeing he'd go.

"you can't have a shower when its not turned on Isabella" He muttered loud enough for me to hear while leaning back on the wall, just watching.

My hand shook as I pulled the cord, and the hot spray of water was released. I stopped again. Not entirely sure of what I was actually doing.

"Are you going to get in, or will I have to put you in, and wash you myself" His lips turned into the smile I was all to familiar with. The one that haunted my very soul.

Turning around I began to take my clothes of. Starting with the dress I let it fall to the floor softly.

Just waiting for the two words I knew he was going to say. The two words that would make me feel sick and disgusted.

The words seemed to fall out his mouth with ease, as he ordered me to turn around. Biting my lip I took my time while looking at him. I wanted to make him feel as bad as I did.

My hands flew to my back as I undone the clasp on my bra, then letting the straps fall down my arms I shrugged it of, then stepped out of my panties.

I stood before him trying to shop the shakes that where now becoming evident. It become harder to keep the eye contact now. This was the first time that anyone had ever saw me naked. I allowed myself to take on last breath and stepped under the hot spray of water. Any other time this would of relaxed my being to the very core.

Although I was thankful that he never said a word, his eyes remained stuck to me. Watching my every move. I couldn't deicide what was scarier. When he watched me, or talked. Both where special forms of torture to me.

I felt the tension slip away as I consumed myself with the fragrant smell of body wash and shampoo. My hands massaged the shampoo scented stuff into a lather, teasing my scalp letting myself unwind. As I rinsed off all the bubbles that remained on me, I looked around, expecting to find a pair of eyes, yet I was met with nothing. The door still stood ajar yet I was alone.

My hand reached out for the white towel, slung over the heater, wrapping it around me I dried myself vigorously searching for heat and warmth.

After drying myself I looked around, tying the towel around me. Walking over to the mirror, I looked at myself. My hair looked darker somehow along with bags beneath my eyes that appeared to be more like bruises.

Spotting a hairbrush on the side of the sink I picked it up and ran it through my hair.

After what took like centuries to rid my hair of the cots I placed the brush where I found it and ran my fingers through my hair, adoring the silky touch it gave off.

I become lost in my thoughts as I stared absent mind idly at the mirror when a rough voice brought me from my dream.

My head turned to him, wishing I had heard whatever he said. In his hand he was holding something, a neat bundle of clothes. Unsure of what to do I timidly walked over and took them.

Fingering the clothes, I looked nervously too and fro.

"Get changed, I'm just out here so don't even dream of doing anything, it'll be pointless"

Doing nothing but nodding back to him my gaze fell to my hands once again. Nothing special I concluded, a white bra and panties. Some shorts and a vest. Putting the fresh clothes on it miraculously made me feel less vulgar.

I attempted to rub the impending tiredness from my eyes as I walked out the bathroom. I nearly choked on a yawn as I walked Edward.

"Sorry" the word came out, thank fully not muddled, without looking at me he motioned for me to follow.

In seconds I was seated at a dark oak table. I'd never been in the kitchen before but it looked spectacular and modern.

I ran my hand through my hair trying to shake the unfamiliar feeling that was now protruding my mind and body.

My hand rattled as I tried to use the fork, picking up small bits of food at a time. Since I came here my stomach shrank, taking what it could and having to use the same energy for days, or what felt like years to me. Then it dawned on me, I didn't even know how long I'd been here.

It didn't take much for my stomach to feel full, not wanting to annoy him more I watched my food as I played with it, pushing it around the plate with my fork, looking up at him from time to time as he ate, as if completely unaware that I was even in the same room, let alone that I existed.

Something within me stirred. Some kind of emotion that lay itching. Every glance I took at him, his eyes where always looking at something. His face stern. The room was quite except for the silent ticking of the clock.

I felt as if I wasn't there. As if I was more a ghost than a human being. He may of stolen from my own world. Hurt me beyond anything I'd ever imagined. But to be truthful I never had a decision in any of that. No matter what I wished.

But this, I wouldn't allow him to pretend like he's done nothing. Placing my fork down I kept my eyes trained on him. Ignoring my common sense, that was screaming at me to turn away. That this wouldn't be worth a confrontation.

But, I had a right to be angry? Right? I was human too, I breath just like him. This just wasn't fair. Images of the previous night floated to my memory, reminding me of just how capable he was to get me to do anything he wanted.

Shaking it away I sat back, hopeing he could feel my eyes burning into him. ACKNOWLEDGE ME YOU BASTARD. The words screamed, echoing in my mind while burning themselves onto the tip of my tongue. Anger began flowing through my blood like lava.

Leaning back I threw away what little inhibition I had and watched him. It felt like hours had passed before his view finally passed mine. His bright green eyes looked back at me. And for a single second I was lost in them. My head tingled before I blinked and tried to recollect my composure.

His melodic voice rose in the air.

"yes?"

"I, erm, nothing" So much for my anger. I pondered. Was it just me that was betrayed by my emotions.

"your finished" he commented, in more of a statement then question. His chair scraped along the wooden floor as he stood up, picking his plate up then walking over to collect mine. As he leaned in to get my plate I felt his warm breath on my cheek, resulting in me blushing.

His mouth was so close to me. I took in his features. He looked like a god even up close. His ivory complexion, taut and chiselled face. I had to take another deep breath to stop myself. These where the thoughts that I hated.

When I began to think of him as something other than the monster he was. Trying to shove away those thoughts I replayed everything that happened. When he forced me to, to put him in my mouth, to taste him. _He tasted did taste sweet though. _

And the time he caught me. Enchanted me somehow to make me want him, then left me_. Oh come on, that was all you, your mind and body reacting naturally. _No, no that was him, he did that to me. I had to believe that.

Because he was a monster. He wasn't like me, or anyone else. Just some guy, with serious mental and emotional problems. The picture I found before sprang to mind. Reminding me that he wasn't always like this, something must have happened.

But what can be so bad that you have to resort to this. I tried searching my mind, but nothing came up. Nothing can be bad enough to turn someone into a monster.

As he pulled away from me and began washing the plates up, I came to a conclusion as I watched him intently. Realising something. There was one thing we both had in common. One thing I was sure off.

We where both fucked up beyond repair.

**I hope you all enjoy. The updating days didn't really work out for me in the end, so now I've wrote a few more chapters so I can update once or twice a week. Read and review my beauties! **


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**TEN**

Rolling over I grabbed the quilt tightly around me, trying to squeeze out of it as much warmth as I could. My eyes opened heavily as I looked around. I was in the same room as I was the first night I stayed here.

The room was quite as I realised it must still be night. After dinner Edward hardly spoke, except when he left me here. He told me was going to be out all day, and with that locked the door. I was just happy he never dumped me in that room.

My body still ached from the night on the rough cold floor.

Taking one leg out of the quilt, I bit my lip ready for the cold air to hit me. After five minuets I was still waiting. Taking it in my stride I stood up, walking as quietly as I could to the window, stroking the heavy dark curtain aside.

The dark night hung, overshadowing all beneath it. Without thinking I tried opening the window, not realising until it actually moved. The gap was big enough to let fresh air through, yet too small for me to get through.

Taking a proper look at the window I realised something. They where all different. Instead of opening out they know open at the bottom. When where they changed. Most likely when I was in "confinement" Failure hit me as I realised someone would have had to come do it. Someone from the outside, a stranger.

If I screamed, or banged I could have been out of here by now. I'd maybe be in my own bed. Safe and sound. Pulling away from the curtain I let it swish back into place and climbed back into bed. The fresh air soothed my lungs, lulling me too sleep.

I was always that kind of person who had the window open to sleep, through rain, snow or sun. Whether I was cold or hot. My window was permantly open. It was just something about fresh air that soothed me. The way that rain, pelting against the window made me feel safe.

It wasn't long before I felt sleep claim me its own, pulling the quilt up to my chin I snuggled into the bed and slept.

That night, for what felt like ages. I dreamt. It wasn't the fact I was dreaming that scared me, nor weirdly that he was in it. But what it was about.

The warm air swam through my hair softly blowing it over my shoulder. Smoothing out the dress to my knees I tightened the blue ribbon at my waist, while smiling softly at the mirror. A warm pair of arms enveloped me in a hug, and instead of feeling frightened I embraced it. Turning around I looked up to the face. Bright emerald eyes bore me down as I tossed and turned in my sleep.

He looked just like he did in real life, yet he was. He was smiling. Even though it wasn't real is still made me feel weird. Like an intense heat travelling my body. A good kind. Looking at him my eyes where full of confusion, why was I enjoying this, shouldn't I be dreaming of killing him instead.

Shaking my head his finger tilted my chin up, while the other hand smoothed the hair away from my face.

Attempting to ask what was going on, I only managed to say "I"

His lips let out a sweet chuckle. " I love you" Then before I woke up his lips crushed to mine, soft and hard.

My eyes flashed open as I felt the warm sweat that was covering me, pushing down the covers I wiped my forehead, trying to gain information of why I dreamt that. My dad always said dreams had a story behind them. That there was always a reason why you dreamed it.

Old memories of my dad burst before me. Nearly making me wish I was home with them. _What? Nearly? Why would you want to stay here _Did I really think that, oh god, something is really wrong with me.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself into a sitting position. Great, a whole day alone in here. No shower, no water and no food. My body groaned at all three. My eyes looked over the door, happiness exploded in me before I realised it was locked.

I heard him do it last night. Deciding there wasn't much else to do, and he couldn't test me for trying to open a door. Quietly I walked over to do the door, skimming my fingers over the handle as I eyed the rest of the door.

With a slow pull I turned my feet ready to walk back to bed. Creaking filled the room as I sat on the bed.

"I'm hallucinating, that has to be it" I reasoned to myself out loud. The door was a quarter of the way open, and in front of it was an envelope with some elaborate lettering. Shakily I stood up, trying to peer at the object although it was too far for me to read.

Cautiously I walked over. My arms hanging uselessly at my side. Grabbing the door frame I popped my head out, looking both ways before I picked the envelope up and pushed the door to close it.

I don't know why the door being open freaked me out. It was what I actually wanted. Before I thought anymore my fingers traced my name on the letter, before ripping it open.

Isabella Swan

Your door's been left open to allow you to eat, wash excreta. Although I do warn you. Any escape attempts will be quite futile I assure you, unless you'd really like to know the meaning of hell.

You'll find enclosed a list of things I wish you to complete before my return. Spare clothes are located in the drawer at the bottom of your room.

Mr. Cullen.

P.S in no circumstances are you to venture into my office. You may use the library.

Perching on the side of the bed I grabbed the list the fell on the floor. Looking it over I dropped them on the bed with the letter, I'd do it all later. I was never a good cleaner, but I'd try, I didn't really have a choice.

Walking out the room my legs shook. I kept reminding myself that I was allowed out, yet the fear inside me didn't go.

Arriving in the kitchen I go a better look at it. Everything in this house looked like it should belong to one of those national trust homes. A heritage house.

Biting my lip I opened the cupboards, searching for something to quite my hunger. Settling on porridge, I quickly cooked it. Pouring it into a bowl I grabbed a spoon and sat at the table.

Although I was alone I couldn't help but glance at ever corner. Your paranoid now are you? Why cant you ever say something useful, I grunted back at my conscience. Spooning the lumpy porridge down my throat I swallowed it all.

I never really liked porridge. It was one of those thing's that looked disgusting and had no taste. But right now I wasn't being picky. Then it dawned on me, I'd never really had anything proper to eat since being here.

Pushing the bowl away, I sat back and looked over to empty seat on the other side of the table.

After washing up I spent most of the day looking around, the house was just beautiful. By the time it got dark outside I ended up in the library. Going over memory I wished that where just nightmares. Going over the books I traced my fingers over the spine of one that was burned into my memory.

One I near enough memorised word for word. Picking up the book I smoothed the front with my palm and read the title. _Persuasion_, by _Jane Austen. _

Dumping myself into the nearest seat I opened the book and lost myself in the life of a Miss Anne Elliot. A loud plop scared me awake as I steady myself on the chair. My dazed eyes looked around as my heart went back to its usual rhythm.

Picking up the book, I stretched and walked towards my room. The house wasn't as quiet as usual. A clock from somewhere chimed, an owl sounded as I heard the unmistakable sound of wood creaking. My legs stopped outside my room.

The door slightly ajar. Didn't I shut it. I tried raking my mind. I did. I was sure of it. I leaned closer to the gap to try and make out more noise. The floor boards creaked, and the sound of heavy breathing came through the door.

Slowly I stepped back from the door till I was leaning against a wall. Oh bring yourself together woman. I tried telling myself. Maybe it's Edward? But he's away, why would he be back so soon? And angry? SHIT. I didn't even have a shower.

I couldn't help but laugh at the predicament I was in. Right now it was possible I was facing death, or a pretty sever beating. And I was more worried about not having the chance to shower.

Griping hold of the book between my knuckles, I took a deep breath and readied myself to open the door.

Holding the book to my chest like a non existent shield, I opened the door like I would take a plaster off. .Fast. The door gave way, revealing the room to me.

What I saw chilled all my body to the spot. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from it. The only word I managed came out in a drawl of words.

"I…aren't… I thought you went already" Suddenly what little confidence I had left me once again.

"here" he held out a glass, half full with a burgundy coloured liquid. My legs belted towards him and took the glass. Sniffing it, my eyes watered in reaction. It was whisky, undiluted and straight.

**My dear amazing readers, great news. I already have the ending paned out and I think you're all going to love it ^^) Please! Enjoy and review any questions or stuff. I'll try and answer them either privately or at the top of the next chapter. I hope you's like! xx**


	11. The Truth Alway's Hurt's

**ELEVEN**

I'd never drank much during my rebellious phase, and when I did I made sure to stay away from the strong stuff. The only things I drank where alcho pops. Shutting my eyes I took a large gulp from the glass.

Hopeing I drank most of it, I tried to breathe away the burning taste that burned my throat. Falling miserably.

"Come, sit here" Taking a look at him, he was now seated on the bed. With a pillow and headboard keeping him up.

Climbing over I sat beside him. Not daring to look at him until he spoke, or asked me too.

I slowly raised my lips to the glass every few minutes, draining mouthfuls until at last the glass was empty, leaving me warm and a bit fuzzy.

My cheeks flushed the usual shade between pink and red, as I hung my eyes to watch the glass. Moving it slightly beneath the light that was filling up the room. The crystal glass glinted colours that just appeared to contain happiness. Reds, blues, greens and yellows shone all in different hues.

I felt lost in the colours till they disappeared. Replaced by more liquid. My eyes turned to his unsure. What was happening. I wanted to scream the house down yesterday because he ignored me. And now he was acting as if we where friends. Drinking together.

Maybe his plan was to make me go insane. That'd get him off any kidnapping charges if he ever wanted to let me go. I huffed at that and took a mouthful of the whisky. The sensations it was giving off where weird.

I didn't't feel as scared around him. It just felt, confusing. Neither of us spoke a word. As if just bathing in each others company. And in that moment. The silence didn't't bother me, I never urged for him to speak, let alone do anything. Anything but what he was doing now.

The birds outside sang as I leaned back into the bed, finally feeling confident enough to get comfortable. By know I'd had about 3 half glasses full of whisky. And by now what had happened between us didn't't exist. We where just two people. Looking at him, I readied myself to speak, opening my mouth and shutting it just as fast.

All she could see was a God, there was a god beside her. She never noticed how many shades where in his hair before. How green his eyes where and perfect the rest of him was.

Then she thought of herself. Nothing special.

Staring at her quilt, she licked her lips and began to speak.

"What happened" her voice was loud so that he couldn't ignore it.

Several minutes later his head turned softly towards her, his eyes soft. His lips didn't move. He wasn't smiling or frowning. There was no emotion on his face.

"They did, they're coming. We're fucked" his eyes looked scared as he spoke. Frightened of whatever he was talking about.

His words installed fear into me. Who was he talking about, and what was he talking us "we're" no. Whatever happens is because of him. I've done nothing wrong. He took me, I had no part in any of whatever was happening.

"what do you mean, I've done nothing, what's going to happen" I pleaded, shaking my head trying to get round what he said, what he meant.

Slowly he licked his lips and after taking another swig out of his glass replied.

"Do you really think they care about that, there's nothing we can do, if they're unhappy then we suffer. It' as simple as that" he chuckled lightly at his last five words, hiding behind the laugh a drop of fear.

If Edward was afraid. Then I should be petrified. But right now, I had no feelings. Draining the rest of my glass in one swift move, I lightly tugged the bottle from his hand took a swig and placed the cup on side table.

What do I do, accept that. Accept the confusing things he was telling me. He didn't even say who was coming. But for some reason I didn't think it was the police, let alone anyone who was going to help me.

Maybe it was some kind of supervisor. I laughed at myself. People like him don't have bosses. They choose to do things like this because there really damaged. He just needs help, that's all. I kept drinking till I fell asleep.

Even though the words fell around me in my subconscious the question still arose. What if. What if there's someone bigger then Edward coming. What if my last memories would be of this place, and of him. But isn't this what I wanted. I thought I wanted to die, now im not so sure.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something warm on my neck. Like hot air. Turning around gently I felt shock set in. Edward was laying beside me. Looking down I saw his hand wrapped around my waist. I looked around the room hopeing for something to give me an idea of what the hell to do.

His face moved so I laid back down. Wishfully thinking I could pretend I was asleep. No luck there as I felt his body shift closer to me as his arm pulled me to his chest. Turning me around, I'd never been this close to anyone else but him before.

He was warm, and this was the warmest I'd been in ages. I watched his face as it showed a perfect picture of sleep. Something yearned in me to touch him. To trace his lips with my skin, to see how soft his skin was.

As his head rested on top of mine I laid my head in the crook of his neck, just resting until sleep once again collected me.

Finally waking up once again the noon sun shown through the window. Yawning I stretched. The door was still open yet I was alone once again.

I tried to curve my brain around whatever was happening. Always coming to the same conclusion. There was no way out of this. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. It wouldn't wait for me. I had to be ready now, or I'd be like this all my life.

Or I'd die like this. And right there. I made a pact with myself. I was going to do whatever it takes to get out of here. And when I did. I was going to go somewhere that no one knew me. Some place that I could be someone else.

My eye's glance over the room looking for something I needed. With no such luck I hopped of the bed and sauntered over to the door. Halting before It without realising. _Oh c'mon Bella, giving up so soon?_

Shaking my head as a gesture to the voice in my head I put one foot through the door and dragged the other over it.

It took a few minutes but I finally found a bathroom, pride floated through me when I found a mirror. Standing before it I squared myself up to my own refection.

Smoothing my hair down I ran my eyes over the mirror. Over myself.

This was it, I whispered out loud to myself. Taking a deep breath. I held and released it. Releasing along with it the old me. And with another deep breath I took in my new self. The one that was going to be confident.

The Bella that knew what to do and how to do it. No more would I shed tears while pitying myself. I had to be strong. If there was any chance of me ever getting out of this alive. I'd have to be strong. Squaring myself up in the mirror. I looked straight ahead.

Knowing where I was going and what to do. Minutes later I found myself in front of Edward's room. The room that I was banished from ever going into. Raising my fist to the door I knocked. Once, Twice. Three times I knocked while never receiving and noise.

I knew he was inside the room. I could hear him breathe, hear him walk around and hear things move. Pushing the door open I walked in. Not giving myself any chance to back at. Running my eyes over the room my feet glued to the floor.

It was if I stepped into a another house. It was richly decorated. A hole wall was covered in c.d's. In front of them there was a top of the range c.d's player with surround systems on the roof. A king size bed was laid with a spread of silk. All brilliantly coloured greens and black.

It looked clean yet full of information, full of love and life. My eyes finally ran over Edward. Sitting at his desk swivelling his chair watching me.

"What" His harsh voice returned. Leaving behind the kind soft voice that for some reason, I yearned for.

Slamming the door behind me I walked over and sat next to him on the desk.

"I want you to tell me everything. Who's coming, why are they, and what the hell do I, even you have to do with this?" Determination echoed through my voice.

I watched his face for any sign of emotion. His lips curled and laughed at me. I didn't expect him to do anything. Except for maybe drag me around the house in chains. Maybe take me to a dungeon and ravish me while my screams ran through the house.

The image of me tied up, naked before him flashed before me. Heating me up, sending weird feelings in me, the source being in between my legs. I knew I must of blushed , I was so easily read. Shaking my head slightly I looked up at him once again.

Still smiling his lips parted. His tongue curved around his smooth lips and then he spoke. His voice taunting yet creating some urge in me.

"Okay then, sit" He pointed towards the bed and after he moved to one side I moved to the other. Not taking my eyes of. Just needing to know.

Biteing my lip I forced myself to listen to everything he was telling me.

"Volturi? Crime leaders? I questioned.

"What are they for exactly, what you do is illegal and wrong, how can they have laws for it, it's just, wrong"

Looking at me his face gained a look of sincerity and serious.

"I don't expect you to understand. The rules are there so we don't get too attached, we do our job and get paid. That's all there's supposed to be. Think of it as more of a business if it helps"

My mind felt dazed. Why exactly was he telling me this. Was I even prepared to know ? Surely there should be some law or rule that was against this.

"You said you get paid. I spoke slowly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Who's paying you for, this" The words came out with a hint of disgust as I tried to keep my face neutral.

Hot tears threatened to unleash as I guessed silently who did. The one person in my life that I couldn't impress, the person I was never beautiful enough for. Never intelligent enough. The person that took away all of my belief in this world.

"You don't want to know" His voice whispered, loud yet rough. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I kept my eyes on the floor. Craving some deluded sense of stability.

"Tell me" something spoke, before I realised it was me. My voice was now cracked and emotionless.

I felt his stair grow over me as he took in the words. The truth was somewhere inside me, I didn't need to know. I already did. But my thoughts and opinions to be confirmed fact. Scared me. It shouldn't because I'd been used to it. But it felt like such a low blow. Even from her.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update. I've just been having a lot going on in my life at the moment and it's coming down on me like a ton of brick's. I'll be putting this story on hiatus just as a warning for the long updates, but I will be updating, I can't say when but I promise this story wont be abandoned. **

**Thank you all my loyal supporter's. I love all my reader's 3**


	12. Embraceing Evil

**Chapter 12 **

The fresh round of tears stung my sore face. Turning me a colour deeper then beetroot. It felt as if the ground was unearthed beneath me, everything that was holding me before, gave way, as I collapsed onto the soft bedding.

When my breathing finally calmed I wiped the hot wetness from beneath my eyes. Re building myself up as I readied myself to ask another question. I had no emotion, I reminded my self, as the pain, rejection and anger faded away.

Okay, the words came out smooth. "Who's coming after us" I questioned, pushing myself on the right track. I'd deal with my so called mother, if I ever saw her again. My thoughts placed a small smile on my lips as I sat up and looked over to the dark form before me.

I listened. Not giving away anything but a blank look on my stern face as he explained.

I caught some words. But not everything. Syndicate…Evil…Volturi…Aro. Shaking my head I zoned back in, why? The word popped out of my mouth.

I didn't know what exactly to think. So I did the most simplest solution that my brain could think of. I tried to not think. Or to think about anything other than what was going on.

"I never really thought thing's like this could be organised I suppose" I chuckled trying to lighten the conversation but failing.

"You'd never really understand" His eye's where still trained on me.

"So" I shook my head, trying to get the information inside it to fall into place.

"This, Volturi. They're like the head office of your, business" I spoke. He didn't say anything, understanding that I was just thinking out loud.

"And Aro Is head of this fucked up underworld" Venom ran through my words.

But why are they coming here, I don't get it, why?

I heard a breath fall out of his mouth.

"they're coming to check up on me, to see how you are I suppose"

My eyebrows scrunched up In confusion.

"What about me"

He smiled. But it looked distant, it was a smile of sadness.

"Because someone has complained. They need to see whether I've done this properly.

Confusion, pain and anger fought beneath the surface to control me. But none of them would help the situation we where in.

"You mean to see If I've gave up already, If your job was successful and I'm a broken person" my head shook at my own words, surprised at the fact he was allowing me to speak like a normal person. Like someone who had a right to be.

"In a way, yes. My job Is simple, I change those who need intervention, but don't usually want to change, mostly for a greater purpose, but I was asked to kill you, and they're interested in why I refused to"

My eye's began to sting from the obsessive staring, blinking a few times to return the glaze over them, I opened my mouth to reply.

"why didn't you, kill me, I mean"

Before I wouldn't put it past him to shoot me blank, or kill anyone or anything. He was starting to appear more human. My conscious laughed at me. _Your joking right? How do you not know this is some elaborate scheme to get your trust. _It was right, I didn't know and it made more sense then anything.

"Don't let it go to your head Isabella, I didn't do it because I'm not a murder, but I'm no saint either"

A fake smile grew on the side of my lip's, I didn't know what to say and the rest of my body was begging for sleep, somewhere to just close my eyes for an hour or two.

As if he could read my mind, Edward stood up, looking at me.

"You've asked enough questions for today, it's time for you to go" My eyes beamed at him, go? Go where.

He noticed the confusion, surrounding me like a mystic fog.

"To bed, you know the way" with that he walked away to the window. Carefully I stood up, leaving the room. Within seconds of falling on my own bed, I fell into a deep sleep.

Guarded with words and faces, nothing making sense except two reoccurring emotions. Pain and fear.

Rounding up on me and taking any sense I had before. Edwards face buried itself within my dreams, his hands holding my waist, tightening there grip as I did nothing but look back at him. As if his soul was watching me, holding me beneath his ice blue grip, like ice freezing me entirely.

Fog surround me as I found myself standing in front of a mirror, watching myself as if waiting for something to happen. A hand raises itself to the mirror, an index finger reaching out to graze the smooth surface. Slowly, my head moves down, watching as my own hand retracted from the mirror, suddenly covered in blood and mirror pieces. Looking towards the once intact mirror, I watched as if in slow motion, long shards of glass crashed to the floor, one after another until they all lay in tiny pieces together.

The sounds of expensive motors, roared in the distance. Shaking me from my sleep. Confusion blocking my already troubled mind. The past few days where impossible. Attempting to make sense of something so inevitable. A sleepy hand brushed my eyes open. Slowly they opened, the feeling of dread and sadness at my surrounding feeling more normal each day.

The previous nights dream lay dormant at the back of my mind. It was this place, bringing back the reason of why I used to be terrified to sleep. It wasn't fair. The fact that I didn't even have control over my own dreams, let alone any hope of pretending this wasn't happening.

Pushing myself up to rest against the headboard, I looked around at the familiar appearance of my jail cell, silently wishing I'd asked how long it had been. How long since I lost my own freedom.

The sound of feet hitting the panelled flooring behind the door alerted me, flicking my eyes towards the noise, listening for some clue to what was happening.

It was times like this I missed the simple things in life the most. The smell of freshly washed, still damp clothes when I took them out the washer. Sitting on my window sill, when the rain was coming down heavy with the heating on, just listening to the silent pitter patter of water on glass. The window half open so the scent of freshly mowed lawns and wet grass came filtered into the room.

Stretching my arms I let them down after the tell tale sound of a crack, a yawn falling out my mouth.

Pushing my hair behind my ears I looked down at my wrists, still red yet fading. It wouldn't be long until they joined the raised white scars beneath them. To become yet another memory, another lesson yet to be learned.

Scanning the room lightly, I took in a soft breath. Tired eyes lingering on a white cup. Leaning over I pressed my fingers to it. Within minutes of realising it was still warm, I grabbed the handle and drank it, attempting to get rid of the sudden itch that was now situated within my throat.

Loud voices ripped me from the security of my warm hot chocolate.

It seemed like it was an eternity my eyes where fixed to the door before it opened, slowly revealing its truth. As if the door was a lion, strong and powerful. Slowly sneaking towards it prey with precise and controlled movements. Fear and curiosity battled within me, soaked in every cell that my body held.

Edward strided towards me, fiddling with something between his hands. The old stern, angry face plastered upon him.

"There's clothes in the drawer, put them on now" His voice distant once more. Without looking at him I moved from the bed, looking into the drawers, pulling out whatever my hands found first. With closer inspection I noticed I pulled out a green dress. Looking towards him once more I found the back of his head, staring out of the window.

Carefully I dressed my self. Pulling the silky dress over my fresh underwear, moaning softly as the cool material glided over my warm skin.

Pulling my hair out the dress, he walked over to me.

His hand fixing the collar I'd forgot about. He looked at me, whispering two words quieter than he'd ever been. Before telling me to follow him.

Slowly, my feet moved, one before the other in a medium pace. The voices I heard before, echoed from the end of the corridor. They seemed to be laughing. Something within me tightened. Furiously wishing to be sick. The same curse word going over and over inside my head. Burrowing into every part of me. _Shit, shit, shit_

Giving me a new meaning of nausea.

My cheeks blushed as I realised we'd stopped, and I was now the centre of attention of three strangers, all equally as frightening as the next. My immediately found my own feet more interesting as fear nibbled at me, my own conscious coming up with what I would usually call an overactive imagination. But lately I didn't think anything was impossible.

They appeared wealthy, dressed in tailored suits, Italian shoes.

The tallest of the three men had chin length black hair, his face lightly wrinkled and a set of eyes that twinkled with despair. To his left stood a younger man. Short blond hair framed his fair skin. He looked like a statue, his face giving nothing away. The man stood to the older mans right looked every sense of the word bored. His hands twitching as his eyes darted across the room. He held a pained look, his eyes reminded me of a storm. Watching him I bit my lip, scared and confused. Within seconds his eyes turned to me. As if he know found something interesting enough to hold his gaze

.

A fierce blush spreading from my face to my chest as I felt naked. Thanking god for the small, but existent nightdress I was wearing. Something in my stomach churned, as my conscious understood what was going to happen. My imagination going into overdrive as it added more and more conclusions.

My eyes snapped towards a blur of bronze hair.

"Come here Isabella" purred a rough voice that I'd met before. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of him my feet moved. Shaky yet fast steps took me towards him. His hot breath heated my neck, resulting in the tiny hairs standing up on end.

My skin felt blazing hot yet ice cold.

"Just magnificent" A distant voice spoke. A few measly words reacting my stomach, forcing the bile I was trying so hard to keep within up, only just reaching my throat before I could swallow it back.

"Exquisite" another voice spoke, the one farthest from me, my ears only just allowing to hear the muffled voices. I couldn't figure out whether it was a curse or a blessing.

Lightly, I shut my eyes. Hopeing that if I closed them then I wouldn't be as scared. That I could attempt to make this into something it wasn't.

A soft hand came up behind me, as if tracing the contours of my nighty. Opening my eyes I decided to face this head on, instead of shutting my eyes and ignoring it I'd embrace it, control as much as I could.

Without allowing myself another thought I stiffened myself. Taking all yet no control over myself.

Slowly, my feet connected with each other. My eyes revealing the scene before me slowly.

"Come her Isabella" A soft voice played before me. A twitch shook my fingers as I moved. A soft hand grazed my skin, cold against warm. His hand stroking my cheek as if I where nothing but a lazy cat.

"Hurry it along Edward, we are here to asess, show us the finished project"

Every bit of warmth dropped from the room, the final words thrilling me to my very core.

"On your knees" came the rough yet low voice. So low I almost missed it. My knees trembled for a few seconds before falling to the wooden panels, my head instantly bowing. The rich coffee coloured swirls of the floor holding my attention.

Holding down a shudder I felt something graze the back of my head before realising Edward was no longer stood in front of me but an old man with long black hair. Circling me like a shark readying itself to attack.

The floor creaked beside me as another person kneeled, warm air gently blowing behind my ear.

The room was silent for three seconds more before their hands began pawing at me. Then it suddenly dawned on me what Edward said before we met them.

Watch out, his words spoke quietly, unintentionally. Maybe we where both playing with fire, controlled at first. But now we where out of our depths.

Blinking, I came out of my thoughts.

Voices around me came from a distance as I realised I was now alone on the floor, laying on my stomach.

The tell tale sound of a whip cracked in the air as a cruel voice spoke.

"Discipline her Edward"

"I'd love to" bit back the rough velvet voice.

It was time to act I thought. And that I would, because life's about survival of the fittest.

**A/N: Yes, It's an update in umpteen months. I really hope you enjoy it, I'm just scared I'm losing my touch for this story, I'll be doing some short stories soon, so if you like my permantly unabated writing. Look forward to that. As always leave some love in the form of reviews for me you amazing people! 3**


	13. Coming Undone

**Coming Undone**

Zeroing my mind to the problem at hand I concentrated, intending to play my part of this.

"Stand for me Isabella" Without wasting time I pushed up from the floor. Ignoring my aches and pains as I stood unsteady upon my feet. Hair strands falling unruly down my shoulders.

A cold finger caught me off guard, pushing my hair behind my ears.  
"Never hide your eyes from me Isabella" His eyes flashed over mine for a second, his face wore a solemn look until his usual crooked smile replaced it.

"I want you to turn around and bend over the desk, your hands shoulders apart palms down on the desk now"

Unsure of how to respond I nodded and turned, looking at the desk before making my way over to it. Bending over it like he asked.

"Good girl, but next time I ask you too do something, you reply yes sir, if you don't the punishment will be sever"

Not wanting to find out what punishment would be in store I spoke up.

"Y..Yes sir" My voice was barely audible yet still cutting through the silent room. Looking behind her she watched him toy with various objects laid out on a table just beside the door. He picked something obscured from her view and walked towards her

Snapping her head she looked in front of her as butterflies began to swarm in her stomach.

"I think we'll start of with the paddle, warm you up with it, I want you to count each 10 swats

for me Isabella, can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir" I pushed the words out my throat as fast as possible. Not wanting to show the way his voice effected me.

The first swat wasn't as bad as I expected, my clothed backside protecting me from it all. The numbers came out automatically with each swat. Each one getting progressively harder.

"10" I uttered through clenched teeth, thankful it was over. I was now in no doubt that beneath the dress my bottom was a bright shade of pink. A stinging pain coursing through my body as I bit my inside cheek to deal with it.

Slowly she blinked away the pain as her arms twitched, holding her up as swat after swat threatened to send her crashing to the floor. A trickle of sweat glided down back. Settling on her blotchy red skin. The moisture causing enough pain for blood to ooze from her lip as she bit back the protest of pain.

Hoping with everything she had she wished he'd slow done, or at least not push his speed up with the whip. Not knowing how much more pain she could actually take. Not a hundred per cent sure she was even conscious.

Taking all the strength she had Bella ran to the safest place she had. Her mind. Deciding that being a mindless drone was better than anything. Ignoring the excessive need to shake her head she unleashed the many thoughts she had to the plains of

her mind and put her silence to use.

Every few seconds the continuous raining of the whip and the conversation of the men behind her threatened to pull her from her sanctuary.

Questions flooded her as she attempted to put all she found and learned the past few days together._**Who was in that picture?**_To put them all together the best she could without any other knowledge.

Her legs threatened to give way as her pale thighs felt like they where on fire.

_**Did Edwards suddenly informative behaviour mean she'd have at least a chance of getting out? Or was this just a bigger turn in monstrous events. **_

Turning her mind to the time she was locked in the dark, damp room full of boxes she attempted to remember something of the photo. She remembered the smiles, the happiness. The beautiful women staring at the camera, captivated by another Edward. Two bright green eyes taking every inch of her in as they sat on a swing chair in the summer.

But how could someone who knew so much love as the man in the picture become something so dark and twisted. Her heart ached for that brunette as the possibilities ran through her mind.

What if that was just another cover and she was just like Bella. Instead trapped by the false promise of love. The pieces of her heart that previously felt curiosity and pity for her captive turned to stone. Crushed to dust by her new found thoughts.

As soon as she could she would find a way to get her revenge and the unnamed girls. But first she had to find out what happened. Making a mental note to so how question Edward about the pictures.

Adding more fear to the mounting pile in her stomach. Could she really expect him to give her another moment like the one before they showed up? Would he give her another glimpse into his true self.

CRACK.

The whip came down the hardest she had felt before. Tearing her away from thought and the false safe wall she made in her mind as the whip made contact with her back,

hitting right into the welts of sore red skin. A low hiss escaped through her teeth as she clenched them tightly. Small tears wetting the desk barely holding her.

She was using the very last of her strength to keep her legs and arms from buckling. CRACK.

The thin leather strap came down once more against red cracked skin. The burning sensation coming alive once more. Again she bit down on her bottom lip. Knowing that even her lip would come out of this tender and bruised as pain assaulted her senses.

A sigh of satisfaction from some way left of her brought her back to the current scene.

A warm blast of air sent a shiver down her barely clothed spine. Instinctively she leaned back into the warmth. Not ready to be parted from it's comfort so soon. Immediately hating herself for the movement.

Blinking her eyes open she watched the oak desk, swirls of orange brown blended together to form the antique style desk she was bracing herself again. The rough texture of the wood grating beneath her palms with every flick of the whip.

"That's all very well, yet we didn't come here to see how many floggings this girl can take. Show us her obedience Edward, we are weary and we still have things to do"

"Very well, Aro" The sickly sweet voice sung to his superiors.

Footsteps clicked on the wooden floor as Edward placed the whip down on a side table near the door. Neatly folding it beforehand as he walked back towards Bella. Standing just behind her.

Bella's eyes twitched from side to side. Hoping to see some glimpse of the scene behind her. The deadly silence scaring her more than anything else.

"Stand and face me Isabella" His voice was closer than expected. Warm breath slightly blowing the hair out from behind her ears, the fear exposing itself as her eyes widened, before she reigned it in.

"Yes sir"

Taking slow pained breaths Bella straightened herself not sure whether she was thankful be rid of the growing ache in her back, or saddened by the new pain created as she tensed her legs just so she could withstand the pain to be upright.

Keeping my eyes trained on the floor I turned around. A small blush flowing over my face as I sensed four sets of eyes on me. The cotton vest dress stopping just before where the whip had hit was now feeling none existent. Despite being warm goosebumps travelled all over my body. The closest set unnerving me the most. Desperately I wanted to look into his eyes and see if there was any humanity left at all.

"Look at me Isabella" His voice sung with no emotion apart from a hint of disgust. The emotion I collected confusing me, maybe I was beginning to cross my signals.

Without hesitating I flicked my eyes towards his. Watching me with beady eyes I was now sure he felt hate towards me. Startling me, his right hand reached up to my face as he traced a finger down my cheek and across my bottom lip.

His finger lingered for longer on my lips, earning a cough from one of the three men watching Snapping out of his daze he turned his head to the side, curling his lips at the side to create a devilish smirk.

"You've done well" Edward told me, a full smile gracing his lips for half a second.

The sound of clapping echoed around the room.  
My head turned to see the oldest of the men, smiling as he brought his hands together.

"Bravo, yes you've done well, why Edward, I had to say I had mixed feelings about your work here but no more, yes I see now. Well, we must be leaving now, the day is young and we have more business to attend too"

The pale man walked towards me, pulling my hand to his lips, lingering before he dropped it then walked away, beckoning for the other men to follow him.

Edward followed them out the room, beckoning for me to stay before he saw them to the door.

Turning my head I looked out the window behind where the three men previously stood.

The sun was now setting as the dim light shadowed the lawn outside the window.

My head turned back towards the door way, watching and listening out for a sign he was coming back. Anxiously I bit my lip, unsure of how much time had passed since he left. I didn't have to think for much longer as he appeared at the door.

Silently he closed it, before turning to me. A glint in his eye as he stopped before me.

"Oh Isabella, dare I say I'm proud of you, you must be sore, follow me"

"Yes sir" The words came out almost robotic yet still tasted foreign in my mouth.

I tried to match his pace, but my heavy legs kept me two paces behind.

"Lay on your stomach" He pointed to the bed before disappearing through the adjoining door that led to his bathroom.

The comfort of his bed screamed to me. All thoughts disappearing as soon as the bed embraced me. The duck feather quilt moulding to my shape as it kissed away my aches.

My eyes shut, as I promised myself I'd close them just for a minute, or two, maybe three. But it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. A blissful dream braced me as a pair of heavenly hands worked their magic on me. Cold air snaked over my naked body as the dream masseuse worked his hand up and down my back and thighs. The pained skin welcoming the cold relief.

Saliva pooled in my mouth as I swallowed back. Already agreeing that this was in my top 3 dreams. Stretching my arms out forward I let the moans escaped freely. Saddened that the only form of pleasure I'd had for months was this dream, momentarily letting it take over before I pushed it out my mind. If this was all I could get, I was going to take it with both hands. Concentrating on my dream man as his hands began to rub the inside of my thighs.

Mm, yes. I smiled blissfully, suddenly aching for so much more.

Yearning to see whoever my imagination created to give me such an effect I turned my head, opening my eyes slowly soft moans now becoming as natural as breathing. Wondering who the dream cloud would morph into.

Gently I moved my head further to the side. Giving myself a few more minutes of blissful pleasure as a half smile crept up, a small bush creeping up suddenly.

A hand smoothly snook up my inner thigh. My breath catching just before he reached my pantie line. An index finger tracing the seam lightly, barely there teasing me with just an ounce of contact.

Another quiet moan escaped my lips caught by the soft material beneath me.

Deliriously I moaned. "please yes, oh god yes, more"

My hips lifted up in search of friction, of something. The mysterious dream man finally spoke up. His words hanging in the air before I really heard them as heat pooled between my legs.

_Wait- _My subconscious began, realising something that I couldn't in my lust filled dream. The two attentive hands returned again. Pawing softly at me before it dawned.

"So wet for me Isabella"

It couldn't be. Could It? _It can, It Is. _My inner being taunted me. It was a dream. It wasn't exactly If I could be blamed, right? He's hot and I'm young, If there's no other guy here what can I do.

My own explanation worked well enough for me as I grow more conscious of the ever growing lust in my stomach, making it's way down to my sex.

"Turn over" He commanded. Without missing a beat I turned, my hips lifting up of the bed with there own accord as I just couldn't stop what escaped my throat any more. As much as I hated to admit, this was one of my favourite dreams.

The two hands snaked up the side of my thighs as he reached his target, pulling my panties down with his thumbs in one quick tug.

The fresh air swept over where all the heat in my body had gathered, ripping my agreement out of me. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, desperate for more.

"More..please" I strained. I didn't want to speak, I just wanted to feel.

"Not until you open you ask properly, Isabella" No, no no no no..

Cautiously I opened my eyes. Rewarded with the view of Edward standing before me, his eyes dark and hazy. He was watching me intently for my reaction as a smirk played itself upon his lips.

The need still grew unyielding within me as I made my decision. Locking my sub conscious in a chest within the deep confines of my mind I wet my lips.

"Please...sir"

An echo of something ran through me before it was drowned out by my own neediness.

"Good Girl"

**Good readers rejoice! Yes, this Is finally an update, thanks for all your reviews. My apologies for keeping you all waiting so long, life Is hectic, but It's all good now. I promise the next chapter shall be uploaded way before the next month is done.**  
**Anyhow, I hope this scrubs up, R&R? I'd like to know what you all think.**  
**Have a Milky Bar on me :)**


End file.
